


【锤基】第三任王后（和亲AU，先婚后爱）

by MyaRivers1012



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Medieval AU, Mpreg, hermaphrodite loki
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyaRivers1012/pseuds/MyaRivers1012
Summary: 之后的史书大概会这样记载他们的国王，Thor Odinson，First of his Name, King of Asgard, Protector of Asgardand Midgard*，为了废掉自己的王后，而赶走了诺恩们的那位国王……* 神话中Thor的诸多称呼里确实有中庭守卫者这一条，这里最后中庭成了阿斯加德的属国。





	1. Chapter 1

01

Thor来到芬撒里尔时，Loki正在帮Frigga理毛线团，Freya的女儿Gersemi坐在他的膝盖上把玩着他荡下来的一缕黑发，作为报复，索克瓦贝克公爵【1】把毛线团绕着小姑娘的脑袋缠了一圈，把膝上的小人儿逗得咯咯笑了起来。

Thor在进来前嘱咐侍从不要通报，他喜欢见到Loki不在他面前时的模样，更活泼、更自然。可急脾气的Gna还是在第一时间便发现了他的存在，这位Frigga的贴身侍女兼信使红着脸跳起身，结结巴巴地暴露了他的存在。于是，Frigga回过头：

“My son。”

作为母亲的她只是报以宽容的笑，对自从Loki来芬撒里尔小住便愈发有时间来看望母亲的某位本该日理万机的国王。

直到这时Loki似乎才察觉到了Thor的存在，或者她直到这时才允许自己察觉，他的嘴角默默牵起一个轻巧而短暂的弧度，是光影在作怪吗？Thor几乎这么觉得。Loki并没有因为Thor的突然到来而显出一丝慌乱，他亲了亲Gersemi头顶的发卷，将年仅五岁的福克温女爵【2】还到她母亲的怀抱，方才不慌不忙地站起身来，看向他的国王：

“兄长，”他说。

他在折磨我，Thor想。

他的第一任妻子站在他面前，作为索克瓦贝克公爵、阿斯加德国王陛下的王弟。“兄长”，五年前曾让Thor倍感轻松的这个称呼，此时方显出了它的荒谬来。

【1】索克瓦贝克：在神话中这是女神Saga所居的宫殿的名字，这里将其作为Loki从Thor那儿要来的赡养费——他在约顿海姆的封地。

【2】福克温：在神话中，福克温宫是女神Frigga的宫殿，这里设定Frigga作为质子来到阿斯加德嫁给了福克温公爵Odur，生下了Gersemi，Gersemi在父亲死后被封为女爵。

02

十年前阿斯加德和约顿海姆之间的那场联姻被称为百年不遇的盛世，至少金宫的史官Hermod是这般记载的。

为了那场婚礼，两个国度进行了长达两年的磋商，从新娘的人选、到聘礼和嫁妆、再到之后的和平协定，十年的大战后，他们又再谈判桌上打了两年的仗。

大日子终于来临的那天，阿萨王城艾达华尔的居民们等不到太阳升起便聚集在了中轴大道的两旁，约顿的仪仗从罗纳门进入，直通金宫的大道上，送亲的王公骑着高头大马，新娘的马车被四匹麋鹿拉着，走在铺满了松枝和冬青的路上。殷红的石榴花【3】从窗台上飘下，有一朵正飘进被风吹起的帘帐，被一只骨节分明、细长苍白的手接住了。

Loki看了看落在手心的花朵，复又将它吹走了，在他的故乡，这般鲜艳娇弱的东西可没法成活。

到达白银之厅时，他同父异母的弟弟Helblindi托住他的手，扶着他步下马车。

“我亲爱的哥哥，”Helblindi以只有他们两人能听到的声音，在他耳边说：“你就安心地做Odinson的biao子吧，诺恩保佑你，之后便是我的时刻。”

十年前阿斯加德和约顿海姆之间的那场联姻被称为百年不遇的盛世，至少金宫的史官Hermod是这般记载的。当从诺恩海姆远道而来的三位诺恩向新人赐予祝福，当Skuld将三色的丝线缠在两位新人的手腕上，Loki微侧过头看向身边的他的丈夫。

若干年后，Loki回看为那场婚礼做的巨幅壁画，那幅画逼真极了，艺人绘出了Urd手中洒出的乌尔达泉水在空中的弧度，绘出了Verdandi将祝福落于他们头顶时那古老的手势，绘出了他苍白的手和Thor麦色的粗壮小臂被三色的丝线缠绕，他甚至没搞错他额间坠下的石榴石表面反射出的繁复的光。

画中的Thor和他并肩跪在诺恩面前，他们都低垂着头颅却又偷偷看向对方，他面含羞涩，Thor的嘴角带着一抹笑。

不是这样的，他想，然后带着得体的笑赏了这个卑鄙的骗子十个金马克。

不是这样的，婚礼那天，Thor紧绷着下巴、面无表情地目视着前方，而他则没忍住好奇微微向他那边侧过头。

他总觉得，就是从那一刻起，他们的未来便被注定了。

从他认出了那双曾经友善的蓝色眼睛，而Thor却没认出他起。

【3】石榴花：因为传说中Freya是在石榴树下等到了她出走的丈夫Odur，所以石榴花象征爱情。

03

即使已经在阿斯加德居住了十年，有时候，Loki还是会想念他的家乡，约顿海姆一年有九个月都是冬季，深秋的芬撒里尔那不算刺人的凉意放在北国必是盛夏才能遇上，那时，苔原上的牡鹿和麝牛该是披着夏日的深色毛皮低着头啃石蕊和地衣，杜香花则会像没化尽的残雪一片一片堆积在沟壑里，有时若逃过了守卫的视线，他会跑去山下摘灌木丛中入口即化的兔眼越橘。

吕维亚山【4】终年积雪不化，加斯特堡【5】立于其顶峰，是Laufey的王后Mengloth的居所，他才一两岁、Byleist刚出生没多久时，刚刚一统约顿海姆的Laufey便为了夺得这座通往中庭的要塞，将他之前的九位妻子通通抛弃【6】。Loki自幼在吕维亚的Mengloth身旁长大，那个挨着盥洗室的属于他的房间里，寒风无孔不入、总是冰凉得令人清醒。他们是北方的民族，以冰雪和寒霜【7】为名，就连Aurboda——他的保姆——她口中的歌谣也总是充斥着凛冽而荒凉的气息。

“怎么站在这儿了？”

Thor的声音从他身后响起，下一秒，一面温暖的斗篷包裹住了他。

“你知道我从不怕冷。”Loki微扭过头，向肩后看去。

“胡说，你的胳膊上都起鸡皮疙瘩了，”Thor得寸进尺地靠过来，把人半笼在怀里，末了却又只能任由他不着痕迹地退到了几步外去。Loki有着鹿一般的轻盈和迅捷，那是种Thor最初在北方蛮族身上从未希求过的优雅，那曾让他庆幸至少这位伴侣不会笨手笨脚在庆典上把他的面子丢光，可自从眼前的人变成了他的弟弟，他便只是为这般优雅地闪避而头痛不已。

“兄长可见了我从封地带来的葡萄酒和鳟鱼，我记得还有二十几张水獭皮，”Loki边说起自己从索克瓦贝克带来的特产，边拾阶而下，步入了夜晚满是香气的花园里。芬撒里尔是在原先的堡垒上改建的开放庭院式建筑，与加斯特堡阴郁的塔楼和总是紧闭的吊闸门相比，这里没有高墙亦没有屠坑，有的是宽敞的窗和绿树荫凉。

“都看到了，都很好，”Thor和他并肩在花园里散着步，Hermod和几个侍女在他眼神的示意下识趣地没有跟来，于是一切都由Thor亲力亲为，他一会儿帮Loki撩起低垂的树枝，一会儿又帮他把掉在他肩头的落叶弹去：“葡萄酒我让送来了母亲这里，鳟鱼交给了瓦泰尔处理，水獭皮自然我要留着，你来这里也有些年月了，厚实的衣服大约都丢光了，我让Fulla帮咱们两个一人赶一套厚实的披风，你陪我去一趟北境去。”

“北境？怎么想起去那里？”Loki在听Thor提到这个词时，猛然升起了警惕，手捏着斗篷的边缘，一下下地咬着下唇。

Thor口中的‘北境’自然不是约顿海姆，他的北境是铁森林一带，伊芬河的流域，可那里已是与约顿海姆的交界。当年离婚时，因自己其实算是为了和平协议而被留在这里的人质，Loki为了撇清逃离的嫌疑，专门将向Thor讨要的封地选在南边。如今他还未提起，Thor怎么居然会主动提出带自己到北境去，难道——

“别担心，”Thor揽住了他的肩膀：“不是打仗，我发誓我绝不会与你的故土开战。”

Thor放柔声音，像是在安慰一只受了惊的小鹿，然后从背后拿出他准备了许久的礼物，放到Loki的手心里。

“这是……北极果？”Loki看着树枝上已经干瘪的果实，它曾经该是鲜红色的，在冰原上最鲜亮的红。

“是你母亲坟前开的北极果，你的亲生母亲，”Thor说着轻抚着Loki的脑袋：“我找到她了，虽然有点晚，但我想你会愿意去看看。”

【4】吕维亚山（Lyfjaberg）是healing mountain（治疗山）的意思，是约顿海姆的医神Mengloth的居所。

【5】全称加斯特罗普尼尔（Gastropnir）：这里均简称加斯特堡。在中文版的埃达里说这个围栅，但英文的说法这是house，因此这里将它当作城堡。

【6】这里是改金发王Harald为了娶“悍妇拉格希尔”，抛弃了美人居达在内的他的九位妻子。

【7】Svipdag来约顿人的领地求亲时，为了伪装成约顿人报出的自己和父亲的姓名都是“风”、“寒冷”之类的。

04

在阿斯加德和约顿海姆决定要联姻之前，没有人听过Loki的生母风暴之女Farbauti的名号；而在阿斯加德和约顿海姆决定要联姻之后，这个女人和Laufey的爱情便突然成了脍炙人口的歌谣，传遍了整片大陆，一直传到了远在艾达华尔的金宫之中。

那首歌谣这般唱着：

“冰霜的国度曾经支离破碎，

未来的北境之王，此时尚年轻，

年轻的君王，尤特加德便是他国土的全部，

尤特加德的君王，他继承了北境最贫瘠的国度。

霍达兰的Farbauti，美丽的风暴之女，

年轻的君主，愈将她迎娶。

霍达兰的Farbauti，骄傲的风暴之女，

只有一统约顿的王，方能做她的夫婿。

求亲的使臣，惊于公主的无礼，

年轻的君王，却发誓在统一之前，不理发亦不梳洗，

从此君王的马蹄不再停息，

冰霜的国度亦不再支离破碎。”

歌谣中的故事到此便结束，这并不是编造出来的谎言，它只是刻意地忽略了结局——

风暴之女的王国最后亦覆灭在Laufey的铁蹄，而这位骄傲的公主在与另外的八位妻子分享她的丈夫后，又随另外的八名妻子一起，被丈夫抛弃【8】。

为什么需要这个故事呢？因为阿斯加德和约顿海姆急需一场联姻。阿斯加德只有一个王子，而约顿海姆的皇室虽不是独嗣，却亦没有公主。

“这是对阿斯加德的侮辱！”Thor在得知自己未来的妻子竟还算不上一个女人时显然无法冷静，联姻已经是足够糟糕的命运。

“他是Laufey的长子，这是他们对联姻的重视，”Odin将权杖杵地咚咚作响：“你该庆幸，他们是把Loki嫁过来，而不是让你嫁过去！”

“一个双性人！看在诺恩的份上，”Thor失控地叫喊：“一个中庭怪奇秀上的展览品，Laufey居然妄想把他送进阿斯加德的王宫！”

“Thor Odinson！”方才一直沉默的Frigga在这时突然提高了她的声音：“永远别让我听到你再这么谈论你未来的妻子，永远别让我听到你这么谈论任何人！”

于是大婚的那天晚上，受辱了的王储看着他端坐在床上的所谓妻子：“你不会真的认为我会和你上床吧？”

Loki在看清了Thor脸上的表情后也不复了方才的端坐，他胳膊向后一撑，微仰着身体，扬起了下巴，即使处于坐姿，却是俯视的姿态：“如果你有办法在不和我上床的情况下让我有一个孩子，我洗耳恭听？”

“收养，”Thor无所谓地耸了耸肩，拉扯住身后还未来得及退出房门的女官：“这是个好办法，就像你的Mengloth王后收养你那样。”

tbc.

【8】取材于金发王与居达的故事。


	2. Chapter 2

01

Thor曾经因为对联姻的事有异议而被Odin关过紧闭，他在自己的寝宫中踱步，直到Frigga的到来：

“母亲，你们不能逼我娶一个约顿海姆的王子为妻！这是荒谬的。”

“那你说该怎么办？”Frigga在Thor的床边坐下，拍了拍她旁边的位置，示意她的儿子和她一起坐下来。

Thor站在窗前，有些愣然，他没想到母亲会把问题抛回给自己，但他也立即整理好了自己的说辞，事实上，他所不满地又何止是联姻：

“我们就不该从约顿海姆撤兵，明明我们有机会一举捣毁他们的皇城！为什么要议和？Tyr传回来的明明是捷报，为什么要停止？”

“我们要怎么攻下他们的王城？加斯特堡在吕维亚的山顶，我们的士兵还没到半山腰就会被他们从山上砸下来的巨石给碾碎，坠入深谷里。”

“围城，”Thor不确定地说出口，但之后又肯定了语气：“包围整座吕维亚山，他们的山顶上没有大面积的农田，那里即使种作物也活不了，他们必须倚靠山下的供给。只需要等他们的粮食耗尽，不怕那里的人不投降。”

“粮食耗尽？加斯特堡的粮仓，要耗尽它需要两年，”Frigga摇了摇头，露出了容忍的笑意：“而且你知道约顿人的主食是什么吗？在极北的地域里，那里没有任何的谷物连大麦都没有，他们的牛羊以地衣苔藓为食，而他们的生活则完全依赖乳制品，酸乳浆和奶酪，那才是约顿人餐桌上的主食，而加斯特堡里有足够的牛羊。你在想要耗尽他们补给的时候，自己士兵则需要呆在他们不熟悉的寒冷环境里，他们需要提防约顿海姆其他地方的援军，Laufey在各地的雅尔【1】，可那并不是最可怕的，伤寒和雪暴才是真正致命的，只要有一场雪暴，别说围城，一场暴风雪过后，一半的士兵都会被冻死在原地，这就是为什么我们与他们在中庭僵持了十年，却在刚进入约顿境内的第三个月就与Laufey议和，我们的士兵受不了那里的寒冷。”

“那为什么不抽调北境的士兵？”Thor不肯在这样的问题上就此罢休：“Ullr的人，紫杉谷的士兵该知道如何应对那样的寒冷。”

“紫杉谷与吕维亚山毗邻！”

“那又如何？”Thor不明白：“他们是我们的士兵，Ullr对至高王座忠心耿耿。”

“我没有质疑Ullr的忠心，”Frigga制止了Thor的瞎猜：“可关键是那里的人民，你听过那首关于Mengloth的歌吗？”

“By the weak, theill, the desperate,

对于疾病缠身的绝望之人

Those whom all medicine has failed.

当所有的药石都失去了效力

Lady of the Last Resort,

她是你最后的希望

Healer of the wounds that cannot be healed,

那个治好了无人可医之人的医神。【2】”Thor复述到这里也知道了Frigga要提醒他的。

“她不止医治约顿人，”Frigga说：“我想Laufey娶Mengloth除了为了加斯特堡，也是为了Mengloth有他所缺乏的仁慈名声。”

“所以，我们无法在那里长期作战，那就挖地道……”Thor说到这里就已经知道不妥，但他还是不愿轻易放弃，那不在他的本性里：“大规模的部队没法上山，但总有突击小队能趁夜色到山上，如果他们白天躲藏，晚上挖地道，那里呼啸的风声会成为他们的掩护……”

“这就是为什么加斯特堡建在岩石上，”Frigga颇有些头痛于儿子的固执，但这就是她的Thor：“好的，就算有微乎其微的可能加斯特堡被攻陷。我们攻占他们的王城，然后呢？”

“自然是将约顿海姆纳入我们的国土。”

“那你觉得谁能为你驻守并管理那里？”

Thor被问得愣了一秒：“Tyr。”他本能地这么说。

“Tyr需要帮我们提防穆斯贝尔海姆，”Frigga把Thor拉到身边，让他坐下：“我们不止有约顿一个强邻。”

“那还有Ullr？”

“Ullr是个不错的领主，”Frigga想起那个只比Thor大了几岁的黑发男孩：“但他没法统领约顿海姆这么一大片的国土，约顿海姆不会接受一个外人的领导。即使能统治一时，也注定无法长久，而那之后，又会是战争。而我们的人民不该被这样无辜地搅入一场注定损失惨重的战争，只因为他们的国王想要打一场仗。”

为什么当初不让我出征？这些事我该亲自去体会，亲自去懂得。Thor在被Tyr拦在约顿边境时，就有这样的质问——“为什么不让我出征？”他如今不知该如何反驳母亲的言语，眼睛里却仍旧闪动着不甘，Frigga知道她并没有说服他，但她能做的也只有这些了，日后他自然会懂得，Thor还太年轻：

“联姻的事已成定局，你该至少给Loki给你自己一个机会。”

【1】雅尔：相当于南方的公爵。国王册封的大领主，有行政权，也有兵。

【2】这是截取自Mengloth的祈祷歌。

02

“Thor！”Fandral看着这个大婚第二日天还没亮就跑来了酒馆的家伙：“你现在不该在闪电宫陪着那位Loki殿下吗？”

“别提了，”Thor抢过Fandral手中还没碰过的麦酒一饮而尽：“我已经成了阿斯加德最大的笑话。”

面对好友的强盗行径，仙宫的侍卫长Fandral大人只好无奈地又叫了一杯，但劝还是要劝的：“我知道这有点惊世骇俗，娶一个男人什么的，可想想你之前的选项，斯瓦尔塔尔海姆那个长了个蒜头鼻的小公主，或者穆斯贝尔海姆那个比你大了二十几岁的老女人。你的王妃至少是个美人。”

Fandral回味了下昨天见到的那个男人，皮肤像雪堆出来的一般，几步外都能感到他带来的高山上的凉意，还有那双绿色的眼睛：“……一个难得的美人。”

“我没注意他长成什么样，”Thor说这话时，那含混的语气让Fandral觉得Thor不单是为了自己娶了个男人这件事在烦恼，Fandral扭过头去仔细看着他的好友，Thor看起来像是宿醉头发乱糟糟的，昨晚的宴会上他确实被灌了不少，可关键是此时的Thor看起来还有点儿……心虚？！

“你做了什么？”Fandral拿肩膀撞了撞他：“你昨晚把火泄在了他身上？或者……吐在了他身上？”

“比那更糟糕些，”Thor捂着额头，伸展了下脖子试图赶走与头痛混在一起的那股乱糟糟的感觉。

“你压根没碰他？觉得恶心？”

“比那更糟，”Thor想起自己当时拽住正要出去的女官，那个女孩儿战战兢兢地不敢动弹，诺恩在上，他已经记不得那女官的模样，而他的妻子，他甚至没去看Loki对此报以什么样的眼神：“我没碰他……而且我还在他面前上了他的女官。”

Fandral倒吸了一口气，看着他们一向平易近人的王储，有些不可置信：“这不是你，Thor，你和穆斯贝尔海姆那个戴王冠的混蛋不一样，你从不这么对待别人。”

03

当Loki收到Thor派人送来的花束时，他正在芬撒里尔。

王后一早便派Fulla和Gna来请他和王储去自己宫里用早餐，她们到来时，Loki正躺在寝殿露台的榻上，而王储殿下则不知所踪。那个被Thor拉上了床的可怜家伙在完事之后就哆哆嗦嗦地跑了出去，别说Thor，连Loki也不记得她的模样，Loki揉了揉眼睛看着一脸震惊的两位侍女，随即压下了一个哈欠，站起了身：

“请给我些梳洗的时间，昨天Thor殿下闹到很晚。”

他这么说着，可他合衣睡在露台上的事实和寝殿内凌乱的床铺，已经暴露了昨晚发生了什么，该死，那个女官的衣服居然还被扔在床边，被从领口开始撕开了，显然没法穿了，她昨天出去时大概只裹了个被单。

当那束花被送到时，Loki拿起来嗅了一下，眼皮跳了一下从那花束中挑出一根狗尾巴草，那让他相信那是Thor的亲手采拮，而非其他更有品味的人的代劳，毕竟那是个能给一头鹿喂肉干的愣头愣脑的家伙。这就算是对昨晚的道歉了，他不是没有想过自己到阿萨会遭到冷遇甚至羞辱，只是当他认出Thor……他记忆中的Thor并不是个会无故残忍对待他人的人，亦没有那种写在骨子里的上位者的高人一等与睥睨众生，那才是让他震惊而无从反应的。

Frigga在他思索的时候握住了Loki的手：“在发生了昨晚的事后，我还是想请你给Thor一个机会，你要相信那不是他的本性。”

我知道，Loki很想说，我知道。

“想必王后殿下您也已听说了我在约顿海姆尴尬的处境，”在权衡过后，他这般说：“我来到这里，这里便是我的家了，因为那个国度，我没法再回去。Thor是我的丈夫，我自然会给他一切他愿意接受的机会。”

“叫我妈妈，”Frigga松下一口气，露出笑容：“你现在该叫我妈妈。”

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

01

如今再回忆起新婚夜的时候，Thor想起一些他那时从未注意到过的东西。

那一晚的Loki对他来说像个月光下的黑色剪影，寝殿内的光线并不明亮，大约是为了让他忽略他要和一个男人同房的事实，她们将烛光弄得比平常更加昏暗了，真是贴心，好像那样就能让他忘记一般。

Thor看着此时和自己一同站在前翼楼的Loki，如今的Loki对他依旧是个黑暗里的影子。Thor在这里停下脚步的初衷是因为这是个适合亲吻的地方，为了避免在进入室内时被冷箭射中而修建的遮蔽性墙体是这座庭院式宫殿作为堡垒的过去留下的为数不多的遗迹，但最初保护的功用早被人遗忘，它成了情人私会的场所，它为他们提供了一定的私密。可当阴影笼罩着他们，当Loki面朝着他，背对着月亮，他看着那道他熟悉的影子，却不禁走了神。

名为Loki的影子，他的下巴微微上扬着，与那夜一般，下巴往下到喉结到脖颈再到锁骨，那条蜿蜒的弧正克制地颤抖着，他把Loki带出了阴影，在月光下看清了他的眼睛，那双碧绿色的眼睛里没有震惊、没有悲哀，亦没有水光，怔然的表面下，那些东西被深藏在地底，像吕维亚山，一年有九个月都埋在厚厚的积雪里。

Thor突然便想：那天晚上的他是不是也是这样？在我撕开女官的前襟时，在我把那个自始至终连长相都模糊的女孩儿甩到他身旁的床铺上时。

“她为什么会在阿萨的北境？”

Loki问出这句话时，有那么一瞬间，陷在回忆里的Thor以为那个“她”是指自从新婚那夜的事后便被自己打发走了的女官，在经历了完全窒住、窘然、决定无论如何先认错的情感变化后，Thor才猛然想起——他们在谈Loki的母亲Farbauti。

“她被遣送回霍达兰后，几个月后就失踪了，之后不知怎地竟出现在吕维亚山脚下那片铁森林边际的村庄，十多年直到去世都在那里，我想她大概是想找到你们。”

Thor一边这般说着，一边注意着Loki的情绪，于是他看到了，那积雪被抖落的瞬间，其下的岩石露出黑色湿润的表面。

“那么多年，我在山上，谁会想到她就在山下面？”

Loki微蹙起眉头，思绪飘远，像一尾鲑鱼在白色的水流里溯游而上，试图回到它生命开始的地方。

他努力回想着那个在自己一岁多时便被迫离开了的女人，可到最后得到的都只是一团虚影，像在深夜沉重着眼皮醒来，那秉着细蜡烛推醒他的人面容模糊、轮廓刺眼。到最后，他都只能记起她直披至腰际的黑色长发，有人说那让她看起来像传说中的夜之女神Nott【1】，他记得自己会把她的头发一圈一圈缠在指尖，可那就是他记得的所有了。

可那么多年，他就在山上，而她在山下面。

他曾下过山，他也许还曾到过她等着他的村落里，可她在等待什么呢？一个不认识她、她也认不出的孩子吗？

他轻轻地甩了下头，在Thor眼里，那就像只小鹿甩开沾在它毛皮上的露珠。

“我得写信告诉Byleist，”Loki说着便向自己的房间跑去。

Thor被留在原地，却没有一丝的气恼，甚至微微露出笑意，他很少见到Loki这般的失态，在自己面前便顾不得礼数，他由此知道他走出了对的一步。

【1】因为Odin、Thor等变成凡人国王了，于是就把Nott等一众辈分高些的人保留了神籍。

<<<<

“吾弟，”

Loki提起笔有些踟蹰，是的，除了Helblindi这个总把他视为威胁的弟弟和Thor这个便宜捡来的哥哥，Loki还有个一母同胞的兄弟——Byleist。

Farbauti走时，他才一岁出头，Byleist还在襁褓中，在意识到自己无法生产后，Mengloth当时选择收养他，这是那个情况下最合理的选择，毕竟他才是长子。可那之后——Loki每想起这事都不禁露出一份带着点苦意的讥笑——在他双性的体质暴露之后，Mengloth大概后悔把所有的鸡蛋都压在他这一个篮子里了吧？

Loki咬着鹅毛笔的尖端，那是他思考时的小习惯，他故意在Thor面前便提到了要与Byleist写信的事，可有了国王首肯的信件也并不意味着不会被拆开，那几年的婚姻告诉他，即使在最风平浪静甚至被他误以为有所回转的时刻，Thor也从没给予过自己哪怕一丝一毫的信任。

于是，他在信件里也只是说了Thor找到了他们的母亲风暴之女的下落，说了自己会在近期去拜访，之后关于Thor也会和自己一起，关于计划有变，他一个字都没提，一个字也没说。

当他的雪鸮Habrok【2】伸出一只爪子供他绑缚信件时，Loki将纸卷一圈圈包在Habrok长着鳞片般的腿上，用线绑好，没有漆印，他向来如此，以显而易见的途径送出去的消息，便默认会被捕捉，被瞧了去。那么若是封了印又被破坏，不就是白给自己难堪吗？

“Habrok，我该跟你一块去吗？”Loki撑着下巴斜签着坐在桌案旁，拿一根手指一下下轻抚着Habrok眼睛上方那丛似眉毛一般的滑稽羽毛。从这里到Byleist所在的地方要一个月左右，除非他想昏睡上一整个月，然后让Thor把全阿斯加德的医师都叫到芬撒里尔来……

不，他该信任自己的弟弟已经不再是他离开时的那个青涩男孩儿，十年过去了，他们分别的时间更久。

我该带Thor先回趟索克瓦贝克，是的，我该带Thor去趟索克瓦贝克，Freya和Gersemi是和他一同来的，于情于理，都该将这母子俩送回去。

他会带上Thor，这样Thor便不会反对了。曾经的他大约也是不会拒绝这样的一场旅行的。

你该走了，别在这里磨磨蹭蹭忘了你的职责，Loki拿方才还在轻抚着Habrok的那根手指，在它雪白的脑袋上敲打了下，这翻脸不认人的速度让同样骄傲的家伙昂起脑袋抗议地抖了抖羽毛，头也不回飞进了夜色。

但愿Hermod那混蛋在抓鸟的时候不会伤着它的羽毛，Loki想，但它也该习惯被半路截胡了，可怜的家伙。

【2】《老埃达》里Odin曾说最好的鹰是Habrok。

02

在曾经那段婚姻的末尾，Loki指责Thor从没给过“我们”这个词一点机会，说指责不大准确，他那时已经全然是公事公办的语气，把重心放在自己离婚后的地位与利益，但他确实这么说：

“你从没给过‘我们’一个机会。”

那时的Thor听到‘我们’，只觉得尴尬极了，即使他已经能将Loki与约顿海姆很好地区分开。

<<<<

他知道Loki不等于约顿海姆，是在他们结婚的第三个月末尾，Thor不习惯于残忍地对待他人，所以他对待这位新婚妻子的态度可谓是反复无常。羞辱后会有歉意，但歉意又必是吝啬而克制的，因为怕对方得寸进尺，觉得他们两人有什么可能，而那之后又会是冷淡、不那么明显地羞辱，然后，当歉意再次袭来，他会搜罗些昂贵精致却不知有什么用处的礼物唤人送过去，他的原则是——道歉的礼物一定不能自己亲自去送。

终于有一日，Thor被Loki在王城的一间酒馆里找到了，那时Thor怀里搂着个穆斯贝尔海姆来的棕色皮肤的舞姬，他已是醉得不清。Loki穿着骑马的装束，利落的模样与在宫中时的华饰大不相同，那样子倒比平时更合Thor的眼缘。自打他进门，酒馆骤然的安静，Thor便朝这个英俊的小伙的方向瞅过去，可他瞧了半天，末了却是愣头愣脑地说了句：

“朋友从哪里来？我瞧你有几分眼熟，要不要一起喝一杯？”

Loki在那之后砰的一声关上了酒馆的门。

Fandral在Thor旁边倒抽了口冷气，舞姬也看出气氛不对，跳下Thor的膝盖识趣地退到了一边去。这些人的动作Loki瞧见了，却没有一星半点放进眼里，他嘴角噙着冷笑，一双眼睛一瞬不瞬地钉在Thor身上，里面的光让Fandral想起坟头幽森的磷火，美是美的，却瘆人，Fandral不由得打了个哆嗦。

Loki则在这时几步向前，摔了Thor手中的酒杯，Thor被酒沫子溅得眨了下眼，有轻薄的一滴也划过了Loki眼睛下方的柔软，可那碧绿色的眼珠却只是盯着它的猎物，一下都没眨，那双漂亮昂贵的眼珠啊，像是受了诅咒或已然死去。

“你不愿意操男人？我可是被卖来给男人操的！”Loki拽着Thor的前襟：“Thor Odinson，你哪儿来的资格耍脾气？”

Thor在听到这话后，愣然似地眨了眨眼睛，低下头去，思索了片刻，继而抬起头，皱着鼻子：“谁敢这么强迫人！你别怕，我帮你打他去。”

本来满脑怒火的Loki突然就被这个醉汉逗得笑出了声，气笑的，同时，他的脑海中拱出了一个画面——若干年前那座被积雪封住了的废旧木屋，被和他一同困在屋中的Thor拿着棍子搓了半天，也只有一两个火星冒出。

笨死了，Loki想，笨死了。

是阿斯加德和约顿海姆强迫了我、绑架了我，所以你准备怎样为我出头呢？你不也抗不过？

<<<<

那天Loki把Thor一路拽回了闪电宫，Fandral看着毫不温柔地把Thor绑上马背的王妃第一次意识到“他是个男人”这个本该显而易见的事实。

拉着一个醉汉辛苦，逼他听自己说话更难。

“我也是被当男孩儿教养的，你以为接生婆会检查的多仔细？看到前面带把儿，自然就当是个男孩儿，等到十一二岁发育了才发现不一样，那时候对性别的认知早就形成了，多了几样东西怎么了，我从不觉得我不如你们像个男人，”Loki为了让眼前这人听到，迎面就给了醉成一滩烂泥的Thor一个嘴刮子，看得一旁的Fandral‘嘶’的一声直替Thor脸疼。

接着，他向后面睨了眼：“你还要听着吗？”

Fandral于是一个哆嗦，告辞打马一套动作一气呵成。

“我知道你不满什么，”Loki把人推搡着向寝宫走去：“从小到大都是最好的，可偏娶妃的时候，不但不是最好的，还像是约顿海姆不要了丢给你的。可你记住了，ThorOdinson——”

在踢开了Thor寝殿的门后，Loki将Thor扔到了床上去，居高临下地看着他：“我是Laufey的长子，风暴之女的后裔，Mengloth和Gullveig所有学识的继承人。从我肚子里出生的孩子会拥有继承约顿海姆的权力，我也会保证他继承的是我的而非你的脑子，这是笔划算的买卖，你不愿做随你，但别把我当成没人要的烂货。”

Loki看着被他掀翻在床上睁着眼睛却不知是睡是醒的Thor，左边的半张脸明天得肿起来，他想Odin应该不会怪罪，即使怪罪，Frigga也会替他说话，虽相处不久，但那位女士带给他的却是比Mengloth更纯粹不参杂着利用的关爱，好像他是她的另一个儿子般，亲生的儿子。那是Loki从没感受过的，或者因为那时年纪太小而已然忘怀。

<<<<

在他还小的时候，Loki被王后Mengloth身边的女官Aurboda带在身边，Mengloth从未正眼看过他，可随着他年岁的增长，Mengloth也慢慢意识她不会再生育——吕维亚山上有棵老梣树，传说它是世界之树的一部分，那棵树上长出的果子传说能治愈妇女的不育，讽刺的是Mengloth有着精通草药有着高超的医术，还坐拥着治疗不孕的果树，却仍无法拥有一个自己的孩子——她这才慢慢将目光和精力都投注在他身上，那几年是极好的，他天生的聪慧让他颇得Laufey的欢心，Mengloth待他也愈发有了真实的暖意，虽然他没法忘记她最初的冷落，但那就像个遥远的印象存在那里，偶尔的不愉不会抵消他的快乐，直到他第一次感到下腹的疼痛，暗红的血染脏了亵裤，他对自己的状况一无所知，因此也未想过隐瞒。他从没想过不曾隐瞒的后果是Laufey骤变的脸色和Mengloth震惊后继而失望的眼神，还有自己骤然就失去了的前程。

那之后的Mengloth依然爱他吗？他认真思索过这个问题。

她是爱他的，毕竟，人不能将自己的记忆擦除，那几年她待他如亲子，把一切的希望都系在他身上，爱意付出了便收不回去了。可她看着他的眼神有时又是带着怨恨的，就好像是Loki欺骗了她一般，她本可以将赌注放在Helblindi或者Byleist身上。可Helblindi早就学会了对她的厌恶和敌意，而Byleist则被她打发到了霍达兰——他们的母亲Farbauti那里——去，对此Loki抹过眼泪，拽着弟弟不肯撒手，可Mengloth对Loki说，你的弟弟太弱小了，他是你的软肋，他让你软弱，你和我在一起才是坚强的。当她踢掉了Loki前途中的所有障碍后，Loki却就那么轻易地出局了。

在被发现双性身份的一个月后，Laufey有了他的办法，Loki会被送去了华纳海姆，在那里他会学习魔法，学习药草的特性，他会在那里呆上很长的一段时间，在那期间没有人会提起他，那段时间会长到他足以被忘记。之后他会回来，作为治疗师？学士？他会主动放弃他的继承权，Helblindi和Byleist才有资格成为王位的竞争者。

Laufey对Loki威逼利诱时，Mengloth就在他们身旁，而她对此什么都没有说。

诚然，她对Loki遭受的不公并非毫不在乎。不可割舍的母爱让Mengloth为Loki的离去而痛苦，可他的存在又时时提醒着她她失败的投入，痛苦和冷漠在她对Loki的态度里交替着、交织着，连带着最后离开时，Loki对这位母亲抱有的情感也难以理清了。

Thor对他的做法与Mengloth有几分相似，Loki突然这般想道，而这个认知让他心下一跳。

因为他也在赌博，赌Thor最终会接纳他，赌他在这里会有一个家，赌到最后，凭着自己的关系，Byleist能登上约顿海姆的王座。

也许从他在他们的婚礼上偏过头，从他认出了Thor的那一刻起，一个想法就在他脑海里根深蒂固了——Thor会帮我，与无数个更糟糕的选项相比，联姻的对象是Thor，绝对是其中最好的选择。

可他该把自己的赌注下在另一个Mengloth身上吗？

我在想什么啊，Loki摇摇头从外面关上Thor寝宫的门，就好像我有过别的选择。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

01

约顿海姆与阿斯加德的政体多有不同，这又不仅仅表现在阿斯加德惯用公侯伯子男的爵位体系，而约顿海姆则把大领主称为雅尔【1】、把兼负诺恩教祭祀职责的氏族长称为戈狄【2】。这样的称呼问题，虽然在那场大婚时给阿萨宫廷的侍官带来过一定的困扰（由于关于服饰的尊卑贵贱在约顿没有明文典制，他们曾遇到过穿着朴素的雅尔和一身华饰的戈狄），但那说到底，也只不过是称呼问题。

不！约顿海姆和阿斯加德最大的不同，在于他们的君王所拥有的权力。这也是Loki在艾达华尔第一个注意到的——Odin在他的国家有着绝对的权力。

Loki在白银之厅的正殿内等候，虚掩的殿门后是正在召开的议会，听着其后泄露出的人声，他认出了Balder的声音，认出了Hermod的声音，认出了那位护城卫长官Heimdall的声音，还有些老家伙的，当然还有Thor的。

Odin没有紧闭殿门，他将自己宣到这里，然后在作为议事厅的偏殿里讨论着与斯瓦尔塔尔海姆的贸易协定问题。这不是什么怕被外人知道的机密，但这足以让Loki明白这里的规矩：

这些人——这些所谓的国家重臣——只是国王的参谋而已，他们提出建议，最后的决断权却被牢牢地握在他们的国王手里。也许Thor能与Odin据理力争，但那也只能是Thor，是王储，是他的继承人。

这个所谓的议会形同虚设，Loki意识到，Odin是真的大权在握，这与约顿海姆的太不相同。

【1】雅尔（Yarl）：是有军事权力的，由国王直接选出的。

【2】戈狄（Godi）：它的意思是教士，并没有明确看到戈狄必须地位低下于雅尔的说法，但雅尔是国王亲封的，相当于王的嫡系。

02

议事厅的殿门在这一刻一下子大开，等不及侍卫开门就轰得冲出来的Thor像一阵风，带着终于解脱了的笑意，与Loki目光相撞的那一刻他滞了下，快步上前，经过时，拍了拍Loki的小臂：

“待会儿带你去打猎。”

那日被Loki从酒馆揪回来之后，不知是因为Loki的话起了作用，抑或是因为Loki那日并没趁他醉得晕晕乎乎时做些什么，总之，Thor似乎终于意识到，他不是这场婚姻里唯一的受害者。

那之后，他和Loki的相处便轻松了许多。

Loki想Thor大概误会了什么，比如他不是Thor的同谋，不是这场荒唐联姻的反抗者，比如虽然一开始不情愿，但如今木已成舟，他也不是不愿意配合。可此时的Thor将他当作一个不打不相识的朋友，而Thor对朋友是慷慨的，他带他去斯罗德万平原赛马，把他的其他朋友给他一一介绍，这些……这些是Loki不愿意去破坏的。

一切都该慢慢来不是吗？

毕竟他也对那个最终必然到来的时刻隐隐地恐惧着。

<<<<

出现在殿门处的Odin将两人的你来我往尽数看在眼里，总算有些放下心来，他的儿子对自己的妻子已然不那么排斥了，虽然离他想要达到的还差上许多。

从那扇门后走出的人依次向Loki行着礼，又十分识趣地尽快离开，将整个白银之厅都留于了众神之父和他的儿媳。

“你每日都去Frigga那里，”Odin观察着这个在自己面前屏息凝神却也不露怯色的年轻人：“告诉我，Loki，你看到了什么？”

Loki小心翼翼地看着这位虽已白发苍苍眼神却仍旧锐利地如隼鹰一般的上位者：“兰德维蒂【3】公爵Vidar之妻，伊达利亚【4】公爵Ullr之妻，埃利瓦加尔【5】公爵Tyr之妻……”

“Vidar为我守护与华纳的边境，Ullr则看守着北境与约顿海姆和中庭接壤的地区，Tyr守护的埃利瓦加尔则与穆斯贝尔海姆相邻，还有其他领主的妻子，之后你会一一见到，”Odin说着，暗自因对面人回答却也只是回答他所问的谨慎，有几分满意，亦有几分烦躁：“你也见过了Thor身边与他一同的那些年轻人，你看到了什么？”

“兰德维蒂的Thorir【6】，伊达利亚的Brodd和Horvir【7】，埃利瓦加尔的Tind和Tyrfing【8】——”

“换言之，”Odin打断了他：“他们的继承人。”

Loki随着Odin的目光看向台阶之上的至高王座，在阿斯加德，那把椅子确实当得起“至高”之名，Odin拥有绝对的权力，他把持着议会，又将各大领主的妻小尽数圈养在艾达华尔这座金色的牢笼里【9】。

纵观九大国度，这样的情况也是绝无仅有的。

除去诺恩教的起源地诺恩海姆和被戏称为海姆冥界的西荒外，尼福尔海姆四分五裂；穆斯贝尔海姆王室中，王弟家族的权力与财富早已让Surtur忌惮不已【10】；斯瓦尔塔尔海姆则是有Durin家族，长期与Motsognir家族【11】分庭抗礼；华纳海姆自从吞并了亚尔夫海姆后，其王位继承人的第一场试炼便是在受封亚尔夫海姆亲王之后，与十几个家族的残存势力斗法【12】；而米德加德，那座被称为“中庭”的沃土，约顿入侵时，它正处于一场百年难遇的内战中，阿萨和约顿在它的国土上打了十年后，这里早已在男丁稀少农田荒废的困境下奄奄一息，为了避免将任何一片土地彻底吃空，它的王室长期处于“逃亡”状态，由各领主轮流供养着【13】，尊严不存，还要提防那场由世仇血案引发的内战再次爆发，提防他们的宿敌在外敌撤离的第一时间重新竖起曾被约顿人而非王室自己砍倒的旗。更不要提约顿海姆乱成一锅粥的各大领地——

“Laufey太心急，”Odin说出了Loki心中想着却从不敢出口的话：“他太心急。”

【3】兰德维蒂：北欧神话中森林之神的宫殿，此处用作领地名。

【4】伊达利亚（Ydalir，或Yew-dales，紫杉谷）：冬神兼猎神的Ullr的宫殿，此处用作领地名。

【5】埃利瓦加尔：《老埃达：巨人希密尔之歌》里Hymir住的地方，那里说他是Tyr的父亲，当然这和其他地方的矛盾，但鉴于没有哪儿提过Tyr的宫殿，因此就将意思为“世界的边缘”的埃利瓦加尔当作Tyr领地的名称。

【6】Thorir：《老埃达：海恩德拉之歌》里的Thorir Iron-shield，因为Vidar只有个叫Vali的弟弟，他的儿子叫什么，我就通过他穿铁鞋，所以选定与铁相关的Thorir。

【7】Brodd和Horvir在这里是Ullr和Skadi的妻子，一个是因为他们出现的《老埃达：海恩德拉之歌》里，他们是屠龙勇士Sigurd的姻亲的后代，应该比较能打，另外Skadi是女巨人嘛，这里说到这俩人是Jormunrekk的后代，和约顿海姆同头。

【8】Tind和Tyrfing：也出自《老埃达：海恩德拉之歌》，你瞧Tyrfing这名字和Tyr多配，而且还是一把剑的名字。

【9】Odin还不算最狠的，法国历史上的太阳王路易十四修凡尔赛宫直接把所有的贵族都圈到了一起，何止他们的继承人。

【10】类似于法国历代的奥尔良公爵那种感觉，看我书架最上层的那本《Brotherto the Sun King（太阳王之弟）》就知道我是个凡尔赛姐妹花和锤基兄弟的双担粉咯。选穆斯贝尔海姆这个国度是这种情况是因为，很多说法里（当然还有其他说法），太阳女神苏尔和月亮神曼尼是巨人Mundilfari的儿女，说是当时他把女儿和儿子取名为太阳和月亮，从而引来了诸神的怒火，就派他的儿女拉日车和月车，这一家情况挺适合当火巨人的。因此就让他们成为能和Surtur抗衡的王室旁支，更别说苏尔还有个牛逼的姐姐（疑似是Sol的一体两面）Sinthgunt掌管时间流逝的女神。

【11】《埃达》里“Therewas Motsognir made most esteemed/Of all the dwarfs, and Durin next.侏儒中Motsognir最受尊敬，其次为Durin”，这里把这些侏儒的名字当作家族。

【12】是的，这里亚尔夫海姆不是九大国度之一了，它的位置被诺恩海姆顶替。

【13】在《城堡的故事》里看到的古英国存在的现象，王室人员众多，导致没有一个单独的城能负担得起，因此轮流养，皮球一样被踢来踢去，不过是他们自觉的，因为客观现实如此。

03

约顿海姆与阿斯加德的政体多有不同，这与两个国度的信仰也有所相关。

阿斯加德的古老信仰早已日渐显出颓势，婴儿出生时诺恩们的预言和祝福在这里更像是风俗而非圣礼【14】，而它的影响到如今大约只残存于“绝不向女人屈膝【15】”这样的谚语和在打仗时骂敌军首领爱好同性间欢好这样的风俗中。

与之相比，约顿海姆大约是除圣地诺恩海姆外，诺恩教势力最大的地域。比起国王册封的雅尔们，约顿各地的人民都更习惯于听从担任祭祀任务的氏族长戈狄，这也是为什么戈狄常比雅尔还衣着华丽。更不要说，在阿斯加德早已被降格为议会的庭会，它在约顿却是有着莫大的权力。

阿斯加德的议会成员大部分是身居高位却无实权的人，而约顿海姆一年一度的庭会，却是十几个家族手握重兵的首领——雅尔和戈狄——聚在一起共同商议。每一条法案和每一笔税赋，Laufey都需要和这些不肯退让分毫的人据理力争。

Laufey早便想削弱庭会的权力，他本以为让自己的亲信雅尔加入庭会能冲散各家族的势力，可自他的左膀右臂Thjazi的背叛后，这个计划便破灭了。在被赐予了权力后，试问又有谁会愿意只拿这样的权力为他人做嫁。如果有，那定不是崇尚烧杀掠夺的约顿人。

从未按规制进贡的几十张海豹皮【16】，至被训斥后直接烧了Laufey派去中庭的劫掠船，异心一步步外露，继而一个烂苹果传染了其他，从此雅尔似乎成了新的诸侯，而非Laufey统一的助手。

而在自家地盘尚且不稳的情况下，Laufey还在中庭与Odin博弈。

他太心急了，Laufey太心急。

Odin一步步拾阶而上，一句句掷地有声：

“从祖父Buli一步步壮大势力，到我父Borr实现一统，之后我又花了我的大半辈子才将这个国度打造的固若金汤，而Laufey却以为他用短短五年打下的国土便能完全地对自己臣服，还没有安内便把心思放到了中庭，他的失败是必然……但我已经老了——”

老者摸着至高王座的扶手感叹：“吞下中庭的这件事，怕是要留给Thor来完成。”

Loki微眨了眨眼，他知道自从被迫向阿斯加德求援、将赶走外敌的希望寄托于它的邻邦后，这个被三个强国——阿斯加德、约顿海姆、华纳海姆——分别从三面包围的国度其实已经跪下去了一半，但Odin在他面前毫无遮掩地说出这番野心，也是他所始料未及的。

毕竟，阿斯加德一向以友谊之邦自居。

“最初得知能够和亲的人只有你时，我很不满意，”Odin突然这么说，打断了Loki的遐思：“这是对阿斯加德的侮辱。他们把Thor当成什么，以为他会喜欢男人？以为我的儿子，Odin之子、Borr之孙、Buli的曾孙是一个……ergi【17】？”

啪！

那虚幻的声响在Loki耳内轰鸣，他仿佛挨了一巴掌一般，什么都听不见，只有那个肮脏的词汇在他脑内一遍遍地重复着。

Ergi！Ergi！Ergi……

<<<<

“Ergi”，当这个词从Odin的口中冒出时，Loki像又回到了那个时候，他十二岁的时候，污浊的带血的亵裤被前一日还带着他去巡视国土的Laufey厌恶地掷到火堆中，那日Loki身边的侍女都被拖了出去稀里糊涂地没了性命，而Loki紧抱着他的乳母，小小的少年还没顾及到自己的命运，他只是害怕Aurboda也逃不过这场劫难。他紧抱着她，却又不敢哭，那只会换来他的父王加倍的憎恶。

最后是Mengloth出了声：“Aurboda是我的女官，她会对此守口如瓶……你承诺过，你承诺过你不会伤害吕维亚山的一草一木，何况是我专司草药的女官！”

“Ergi，”那是Loki第一次听到这样的词汇，随着Laufey的手撞击他脸颊时带来的轰鸣声。

他之前该也是听过的，毕竟六岁时——也是阿斯加德加入中庭战局的那年——他便被Laufey抱上了马，他和他的父王共乘一匹矮种马，从远处的高地观摩战场，在那里，士兵们骂出什么样的污言秽语都不足为奇，两方的主将甚至把对骂当作开战前的热身戏。可他不记得那个词汇的出现，那天，他只记得硌得他难受的没有马鞍的马背，还有一直在上空盘旋着的渡鸦与秃鹫。

他不记得那样的词汇，大约只是因为那个词没被用在他身上而已。

约顿海姆与阿斯加德的政体多有不同，约顿海姆的雅尔和戈狄从没在Laufey面前显示过他所期待的驯服，对于一个征服者的驯服。没有足够的筹码，约顿海姆的君王和他的继承人必要强悍到无懈可击。

“我的儿子是个ergi，一个ergi……”Laufey默默地嘟囔着这些，不再去看被他扇肿了半张脸颊额头撞在了桌角的男孩儿：“这件事不能被任何人知道。”

于是Loki被送去了华纳海姆，成了个被流放到只剩下影子才能归乡的人。自那之后，Laufey在他心里就死了。

“妈妈。”

他离开的前一天晚上，Mengloth来到了他的房间，可面对曾让她欣喜的称呼，这位没有一个亲生子嗣的王后却板起面孔：“我是你的王后，你该如此称呼我。”

那时Loki的脸上有一瞬的晦暗，Mengloth再没说什么便离开了，只是她的身影被她端来的蜡烛描出个清晰的轮廓，透过门底的缝隙照进来，在门后徘徊不去。

他确的是有位母亲的，他的母亲爱他，他的母亲厌恶他。

【14】每个婴儿出生时都会有自己的三个诺恩，而且诺恩们不止指三位诺恩女神，《老埃达》中说，诺恩可以是神族、是精灵、是巨人、是侏儒，因此诺恩是很多的，大概就相当于祭祀的那种。

【15】北欧的谚语，貌似是在《Sagaof Frey's Godi》里出现的。

【16】此处情节取自《埃吉尔萨迦》里金发王和Skallagrim的兄弟Harold的日渐离心。

【17】关于同性恋的比较脏的说法，类似于在魔法世界骂人泥巴种。

04

再回过神来时，Odin说了什么？他曾经考虑过的替代方案？扶植膝下有女的雅尔让他们代替Laufey的位置。可Laufey又怎是那般容易被推翻——

“我想当中庭的战事逐渐倾颓，约顿的内部又出现不稳时，你的父亲已经有所警醒，他放任他的次长子杀掉曾藐视王座的Thjazi，一路在战场上闯出了‘血斧’的名声，又拿另一个温顺平和的与他制衡。”

是的，当Loki再次回到约顿海姆时，他为Helblindi还不是正式的王储而感到吃惊，毕竟在他被迫退出后，Helblindi便该是顺理成章的王位继承人。

他和Helblindi【18】的出生一前一后，只差了十二天，Loki在冬日庆典的前夜出世，日子提前了整整两月，而Helblindi则生于连续十二日的冬日庆典最后那日的晚宴，在母亲肚子中呆足了月份。Loki本来该是Helblindi的弟弟，却阴差阳错成把他长子的名头抢了去。

也许就是因为如此，Helblindi对这个本该成为他弟弟的兄长天生便抱有恨意，即使那时按约顿人的旧规矩，兄弟间是该平分家产，可Laufey怎又舍得他好不容易打下的江山在他死后便又被分割成无数瓣【19】。

似乎是从小便感知到了命运的不公，Helblindi总是带着股戾气，七八岁时和雅尔的孩子玩耍，他因力气没那个十一岁的孩子大，而输了角力，便抄起旁边农人的斧头将那个孩子的头一下砍去【20】。在知道了这件事后，Laufey送了他一艘劫掠的长船。“你会成为一个伟大的战士”他说。在约顿海姆，孩子期便萌芽的残忍天性不会被遏制，反而会被鼓励。

Loki被迫退出那场继承人之战后，Helblindi本该变成Laufey的继承人，这顺理成章。甚至在Loki看来，Laufey对此也该满意。可令他没料到的是，令Helblindi愤怒的是，Laufey并未立马确定他为继承人，而是表现得在他和Byleist之间摇摆不定。Byleist没有Loki的狡黠与计谋，亦没有Helblindi的逞凶斗狠，向来是Laufey最不喜的一个儿子。所以约顿的二王子怎么都没想到，当讨厌的Loki终于被赶走后，那个总是唯唯诺诺的Byleist竟被扶了上去。

大约是Helblindi的残忍终于让Laufey觉得不好控制了。年幼时未被遏制的天性，在成长中日渐显露，当他将Thjazi烧死在房子中时，他便赢得了他“血斧”的名声，那时，Laufey对于这位不幸遇难的雅尔并没有太多同情，毕竟这人对王位的藐视早已让他忍无可忍，手法的卑鄙他并不在意，只是Thjazi之女Skadi在逃到了阿萨后给他们带来了许多麻烦。可那之后，当他们在战争中日渐吃力，Helblindi主战的声音便不那么受到Laufey的赏识了，尤其是连他自己的权威都被这个儿子挑战时。

Byleist是Laufey用以牵制Helblindi的工具，那时的Loki便意识到了。

可他会杀了Byleist的，如果他最终赢得一切。他会杀了Byleist的，当他赢得一切的时候。

<<<<

“当你被推出来要求联姻时，你有想过逃离吗？”Odin这般问他：“你不像个会任人摆布的人，你在华纳海姆师从Gullveig，那个女巫定然教了你不少东西。”

Odin的话让Loki变得小心翼翼：“她教给我的都是些草药的知识，父王的意思是让我之后辅助Mengloth，承继她的医术。”

“只是医术？”Odin仔细地打量着这个低敛下眉去的年轻人：“你没有预知能力？”

Loki摇头：“这并非后天可习得的。”

Odin挑了挑眉，继续问：“没有学习召唤死者为你作战？或者为兵士唱诵咒歌，让他们无法被铁器所伤？”

Loki看着Odin感到了他身上王者的威压，可他依旧否认：“那都是骗人的把戏。”

“或是进入动物的身体？我听说过你们那里有人能做到，别否认，那确实存在。”

“如果有那样的巫术，”台阶下，Loki的脸上依旧看不出任何的表情：“我并没有机会学习，也不会学习，巫术在约顿海姆总被和ergi联系在一起。”而它在崇尚光明正大的武力的阿斯加德更是一个禁忌。

“那可真遗憾，Thor也许会需要，虽然那是些上不了台面的东西，但上不了台面的自有它台面下的用途，” Odin这般说着，从老梣树上拽下几片嫩叶来。

老梣树，这也是诺恩教的传统。列陈至高王座的白银之厅里有棵大梣树在宝座背后舒展枝干，与吕维亚山上的白蜡树相同，它被视为世界之树的一部分。Odin将摘下的嫩叶喂给被他放养在白银之厅的小鹿。艾尼希尼尔，它大约是唯一敢在这位君王面前造次的家伙了。

在Loki将目光放在那头小鹿身上的时候，他听到Odin轻飘飘地说出接下来的话。

“所以亚尔夫海姆亲王没有给你提供一条后路吗？”

【18】Helblindi的名字意思是Hel-blinder,All-blind, death-defier，同时这也是Odin的一个假名，而相对的Byleist的名字意识是calming-lightning（平静的闪电）,sometimes anglicised Byleist, maybe also 'walking among bees', meaningbeekeeper（如果是在英国化的语境下理解，也可以指“在蜜蜂中行走”，意思是养蜂人）。因此，需要给Loki配一个比较暴虐的兄弟时，那肯定是Helblindi。

【19】之前是这样的规矩，最后为了保证国家的完整变成了长子继承。

【20】取自《埃吉尔萨迦》真实案例，是里面的男主干的事。

05

Odin调查了他在华纳海姆的人际？抑或是Freya对他表露出的友善引起了Odin的怀疑？

为什么不是两者皆有呢？Loki想，Odin怎会轻易允许一个不知从哪里冒出来的王子成为自己继承人的妻。

Frey确实有过一个提议，在他在华纳海姆的时候，可那不该会被任何人知晓，他们当时在一处四下荒芜的名叫巴莱【21】的树林里。

“Njord和Frey向来对Freya爱护有加，就是把她送来这里和亲，也舍不得她受一丝一毫的委屈。五年前的时候，Odur也是胡闹，公然把他的情妇带进城堡每日同进同出，闹得Freya在这边很难堪，华纳海姆因此一怒之下斩杀了我派去那里的使臣Mimir，这事你也该知晓，那之后他们曾想过把Freya秘密地接回去，甚至想过和你的父王联合，给阿萨一个打击。”

所以，这是说Frey的提议别有用心吗？可那和我又有什么关系？

Loki在心下讥笑：那时，从树林里离开的他是面红耳赤的，那个提议对他而言是莫大的侮辱，他又怎会如此巴不得地坐实Laufey对他最脏污的揣测，就好像他真的会允许自己变成一个ergi——

虽然，可笑的是，他现在就陷在这样一个被他视为侮辱的处境里。

这个认知，让他猛然感到一阵疲累，就只是不想再假装下去。

他想告诉Odin，他想吼出来，他想说在他能拒绝时，他拒绝了Frey，因为那时他是他自己的，他那时甚至不确定自己还会回约顿海姆去，可这一次，他没有拒绝，也仅仅是因为那是Laufey的意思，而他再清楚不过，他的拒绝会毁掉Byleist的一切。

那是他的弟弟，他一母同胞的兄弟。

【21】巴莱：神话里Frey和他后来的妻子Gerd约定见面的地方。

06

但也许是突然决定放过Loki，Odin转移了话题，他继续选摘着梣树的嫩叶，又把话题转回了Thor。

“Thor总是对规矩表现得不屑一顾，”他自顾自地说着：“他甚至曾提议过砍掉这颗树，这样每次下雨的时候，白银之厅就不会总有块地被淋得湿漉漉的。真是胡闹，阿斯加德王族是远古诸神的后裔，我们的统治权由上天赋予，或者说由他们在人间的代表——三位诺恩首领——赋予，我们又怎能砍掉自己zhizheng的根基？”

哈，也许是还陷在刚才的那番无畏情绪中，Loki这次是真的干笑出了声，Thor总是如此，比起命运，更相信自己握得到抓得到的东西。毫无敬畏，却也满身勇气。

“这大约也是他排斥你的原因之一，他知晓你在华纳呆过，便以为你是个渥尔瓦【22】，”Odin说着这些，有那么一瞬，像是个老人，真心实意地提点着自己的儿媳：“他讨厌渥尔瓦，更是觉得诺恩们有着与她们的国土不相匹配的权力，又或者是命运这种虚无缥缈的东西拥有太多的权力。就比如在我们的两个国度商讨联姻之时，三位诺恩们来过一趟，她们预言——一统九界的君主将从你的肚子里诞生。”

随着Odin话语的抛出，方才恍然有些家常的气氛一瞬间消失了影踪，Loki全身一个悚然，他试图从Odin的脸上瞧出他对这预言的态度，可Odin却先将问题抛给了他。

“你相信命运吗？”Odin问他。

“陛下您呢？”

那位阿萨的君王看着他，目光冷然：那位阿萨的君王居高临下地看着他，目光冷然：“阿斯加德不需要Helblindi的‘血与火’，我会帮助Byleist成为约顿海姆的王。而作为交换，你也该更加努力，你不需要让Thor完全爱上你，但至少要让他接受你，接受到足以在你的肚子里播种下一个继承人。”

【22】渥尔瓦：渥尔瓦女巫，能通灵，与死者对话。

07

“Loki？Loki？！”

当Loki走出白银之厅时，Thor注意到他目光中的恍然，忍不住提高声音唤他。

我被钉死在阿斯加德了，他那时那般想着，因为那个该死的预言，Odin一辈子都不会让他走出艾达华尔去。可幸好，这里并不是没有温暖的声音与他相伴——

“父王有时候是挺可怕的，你知道”他听到Thor说，感到他在自己的肩上轻轻地拍了几下：“我带你去个地方，保准你到了那儿，便连Odin的胡子长什么样都能忘了。”

那天，Loki被Thor拉去了法兰纳格尔的瀑布下，他抓着Thor的手，将头沉下水里，从湍急的白色的水中向上望去。

他看到远处宫殿的圆顶是金色的，冰冷的金色，而水面上Thor的长发亦是金色的，温暖的金色。

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

01

诺恩的预言最致命的一点在于其内容的模糊性。

比如，在Helblindi将反叛的雅尔Thjazi烧死于家中时，人们纷纷以为诺恩们在他出生时便道出的“血与火”的宿命已经得到了印证，却不想那“火”之一字最终预示的却是他本人在穆斯贝尔海姆附近海岛乌丝库尼尔【1】的死亡。

得知这个消息时，Loki和Thor “兄弟”二人正并肩骑行于去往Loki的封地索克瓦贝克的路上，紧跟其后的是卸任护城卫长官后便一直负责保护Loki的Heimdall和国王的一队护卫，再之后的马车里能听到Freya和Gersemi的笑声。Thor淡淡点了下头，将装了金马克的钱袋交到信使的手中，连虚假的安慰都不曾交换，只拍了拍Loki的胳膊，便商量起了将来Byleist登基，阿斯加德该送份什么样的大礼，毕竟——

数个月前，就是在他的眼皮底下，Loki将已成为伊达利尔公爵夫人的Thjazi之女Skadi引荐给了恰巧来访的穆斯贝尔海姆使臣。Thor知道只要Helblindi还活着一日就绝不会放弃回到约顿海姆将一切翻盘的希望，而Loki便也必是忍不住地要为Byleist的安全担忧。Thor乐于容忍他在自己眼皮底下使的这些小手段，乐得瞧他阴谋得逞后强忍着不让喜色上梢头的可爱模样。Loki心情好，通常也意味着他会格外允许自己在他身上讨些小便宜。

可这次他扭头看着旁边的人，却有些意外地发现这人正忧虑地皱起眉头。

“怎么了，吾爱？”

“血与火，”对于他的称呼，Loki没有说什么，只是皱了皱眉：“Helblindi的预言实现了。”

“信使可没说他死于火中。”

“哦，你不知道Skadi，她有种带着血腥味儿的浪漫，她相信因果报应【2】。”

在Thjazi还是Laufey最信任的副手时，Skadi和他们一起生活在吕维亚山上，他记得雪山上那个有仇必报的小姑娘，像只时刻呲着牙的小狼。

“那么那个预言便是依靠Skadi来实现的，而非命运，”Thor对于命运、对于诺恩，总是这般固执地不信任着，将诺恩教清除出阿斯加德后，便更是这样。

“你不相信命运，那你相信什么呢？”

“我的力量、我的信念、我的恒心，”Thor的目光灼灼真是不给他留任何误解的余地。

Loki于是不得不忍住自己对着眼前的国王翻眼球的冲动，低下头，抿着唇笑，从心底里，他知道自己该庆幸Thor并非他的父亲，Thor不信命运。

诺恩的预言最致命的一点在于其内容的模糊性。比如她们预言了一统九界的君王会由Loki产下，却从未说过谁会是那孩子的父亲，也从未说过Loki会有几个孩子，哪个孩子会是那个天选之子。

那么作为一个一切讲究万无一失的君王，该如何对待一只注定会产下一枚金蛋的母鸡呢？

自然是当它产下第一枚蛋时，便将它杀死。

那么那枚蛋便只能是预言中的天选之子了，因为再不会有其他的选项。

【1】乌斯库尼尔岛（Oscopnir）：《老埃达：法夫尼尔之歌》中，乌斯库尼尔岛是诸神和火巨人之王Surtur最终大战的地方，这里将其用作火之乡穆斯贝尔海姆附近的一座小岛，Helblindi夺权失败后逃亡到了这里，这一情节取自金发王的儿子血斧最终被他的兄弟赶出了挪威。

【2】神话中，在Loki被诸神抓住绑在石头上后，Skadi在他的上方悬挂了一只毒蛇，让毒蛇的毒液一滴滴地滴在Loki的面颊上，这姑娘之前和Loki有一腿，得是有多恨这个曾经的情人啊。

02

十年前——

被从酒馆揪回来的第二天早上，Thor头疼欲裂地从寝殿的床上醒来，他只手遮在眼上，抵御已经投射进来的刺眼光线，另一只胳膊则在身侧摸索着，每次真正的醉酒后再醒来都是一种巨大的风险，谁知道自己喝得稀里糊涂会带回来些什么样的东西。

可几秒后，记忆回笼，他猛地起身，又在这番动作造成的眩晕中眼前一黑，险些又跌回去。

“我可是被卖来给男人cao的，ThorOdinson，你哪儿来的资格耍脾气！”

Loki的话语和那句话出口时他面露的怒容，飘回了Thor的脑中，他第一眼看到便知道，那愤怒里没有半分虚假，Loki是真的不愿意。

Loki不喜欢男人？

是啊，Thor一巴掌拍在自己的脑壳上，就如自己代表阿斯加德，可他却不赞同整个阿斯加德要求他联姻的决定，Loki虽来自约顿海姆，他又为何不能是在责任的压迫下被迫屈从于约顿海姆的联姻决定的呢？

Loki不是约顿海姆，他甚至可能……也并不是个ergi。

咚咚咚。

看到倚在门框上的恰是他正擅自揣测着的人，Thor吓得差点从床上滚下来。侍女们在这时鱼贯而入，为他递上醒酒汤和干净的衣服。

Thor注意到：在一堆曳地长裙的簇拥下， Loki今日的穿着是与昨晚一般干净利落的男式猎装。

他这才意识到，Loki和他解释的那些公爵之子没什么不同，清俊的少年，却不乏英气，甚至——Thor有些丢脸地回忆起自己昨晚那么重一醉汉，结果Loki一个人就把他拽上了马去——也不缺力气。

03

那之后，当他们两个真正地熟识起来，他才知道，原来在来到阿斯加德之前，轻便利落的着装才是Loki惯常的模样。

“采集草药的时候要出没山林、甚至爬上峭壁，”Loki在一次骑马时同他说，眼中甚至有些不耐烦的神色，像在嘲笑Thor的没见识：“穿着袍子带着首饰，身上的东西就会被枝杈和那些讨厌的猴子和乌鸦给搞没了……再说，穿成那样，姑娘们会怎么想？”

“姑娘……咳咳……姑娘们？！”当时也在身边的Volstagg惊得呛了几口酒。

“Loki，”Thor这才想起一个问题，一个很严重的问题：“你有过……姑娘吗？”

“阿斯加德可从没要求我是个处子，”Loki在听到Thor的发问时立时升起了几分警惕，在Thor一再保证合约中确实没有这一条后，他才说：“我在华纳海姆时，当然有过。”

艾达华尔有名的花花公子Fandral以品阅男人的角度迅速评估了下Loki的长相，Loki的模样——不得不说——要不是带了个王储妃的名头，恐怕比自己还要吃香。

“所以你喜欢什么样的？”他最终没忍住好奇。

Loki回忆了下他交往过的女孩儿们Sinmora【3】、Angerboda、Thora……

“深色头发，眼睛最好也是深色的……”

“那不是Lady Sif吗？”Volstagg想起今天恰好不在的黑发棕眸的女勇士。

“……性格温柔些的。”

Loki的话一出口，三勇士们便哈哈地笑了起来，Sif的性格确实过于强势了些，Odin曾想将这位贵族少女嫁到斯瓦尔塔尔海姆去，结果那位身材矮小的贵族听说了和亲的是Sif，立时表示宁愿放弃爵位也不愿娶个男人回家。

当旁边的几人为着王储妃对于女人的口味而感到新鲜无比时，Thor脑中升起的则是另一幅画面：他想象着如果让喜欢香香软软女孩子的自己套上那些与裙装无异的袍子，嫁给一个比自己更加魁梧的大块头，而那个粗鲁的大块头在见面后做的第一件事就是羞辱自己……

Loki是如何做到现在还没有拿把刀架在我脖子上的？

那天晚上在寝宫的门口分别前，Thor把这件事问出了口，那时Loki看着他，是有几分无奈的：

“因为我一个人的尊严问题，杀了你，让战火重燃？Thor……就算不牵涉国家，我在这里惹下祸事前，总该想好怎么从这个国度逃出去？”

“Loki，”Thor的冲动性格让他无法理解他人的瞻前顾后，他只知道他该做的，他现在该做的：“我发誓我不会让一切变得更艰难了，我不会了。而且，如果真的有那么一天，如果阿斯加德让你无法忍受，我发誓我会帮你逃出去。”

Thor的话让Loki一怔，他们都知道他在阿斯加德除了是王储妃，还有一层人质的身份。帮他逃出去，这是个不该轻易许下的誓言。可那一刻的Thor太过真诚，让他想起若干年前还只是个少年的Thor也是这般承诺自己，我会带你逃出去，我们两个都会活着出去。

所以他忍不住相信了，不论是“我不会让一切变得更艰难”还是“我会帮你逃出去”。

tbc.

【3】Sinmora：来自穆斯贝尔海姆，就是那个在Loki的介绍下，帮Skadi弄死了流亡中的Helblindi的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以你瞧Odin爸爸并不是锤基黑粉，觉得他可以说是威胁Loki安全的最大反派，咦，最大反派不是Thor吗？


	6. Chapter 6

01

当白色的国王再一次偷渡到棋盘的一角时，Thor无奈地笑着将手中的红色兵卒掷在矮桌上，猛犸象牙座子的棋子磕在红木做的桌面上发出闷闷的声响，他站起身，伸了个拦腰。

“你真是个油滑的家伙，总是能逃脱，”他说着，将Loki从椅子上一把捞起：“让我瞧瞧你骑马时，是不是也这么能跑。”

“为什么从不做防守方？”Loki在和Thor走向马厩时好奇地问道，他们玩的是从Loki家乡传来后便在各个国度的贵族间都流行了起来的板棋【1】，白棋防守、红棋进攻，虽然防守这样的事看起来便不像Thor所喜为的，但防守方有着棋盘上唯一的一枚国王，Thor当然该乐于当国王。

“我曾听Hermod说，同样棋力的对手坐下来下一盘棋，白棋必输，而你看起来就是会下棋的模样。”

Loki对这样的理由毫无准备，从鼻子里发出哼的笑声。

“Now，这才是真正的笑，快点，”Thor一走出王宫的大门便奔跑起来，带着Loki甩掉身后的侍从：“我们下棋时，他们就在旁边盯着，像是恨不得我们把棋盘掀了做点他们不能看的事。”

Loki想象着那该是怎样的一副画面，然后浑身打了个战，随即在耳边的风声中摇着头大笑起来，他那时还对Odin对他产下天选之子后的命运所做的安排一无所知，毕竟那时还年轻，并不习惯将人心往最肮脏的方向去揣度。顺着Odin的意思生下Thor的孩子，这对他来说似乎是最好的也是唯一的选择。

但是，想想那画面，诺特女神在上，虽然他知道那一天必然会到来，无论是Thor还是他都无法抵抗两个国度的意志，可Loki也不得不承认，他其实和Thor一样，并没有准备好。

“我不会强迫你的，你知道，”Thor在马厩处停下，松开Loki的手，绕着柱子溜了一圈，哦天，他想起了自己给Loki留下的第一印象。

“强迫？你是怎么会认为我能被强迫？”Loki一面用一边的靴子的跟敲了敲另一只靴子的侧边，里面发出匕首清脆的声响，一面推了下Thor的双肩。

“哦，你是个凶猛的家伙，”Thor夸张地倒回柱子上。

那是他们相识的第一年末尾，那时他们已经到了可以毫无芥蒂的推搡的地步。

再拖久一点，再拖久一点，在不可避免的那天来到前，在他们的关系发生质的改变前，再多享受上一段这样的时光。两个人大约都是这么想着的。

【1】板棋：Hnefatafl，或者直接简称Tafl棋，通常被翻译成板棋或者国王棋，出现在《The Saga of King Heidrek the Wise》里。它的具体玩法可见：https://www.jianshu.com/p/d576502a2594。

02

那年九月，他们奉王命一同出使斯瓦尔塔尔海姆，参加那里小王储的长牙礼。

那是Heimdall第一次以护卫的身份被安插到王储或者该说是王储妃的身边。这样的小题大做在Thor一人出巡时从未有过，这让他下意识地看向Loki，Loki见不得这个平日里嘻嘻哈哈的人突然露出的愧疚神色，便忍不住去调侃：

“陛下是不信你能看得住我。”

Thor哼笑了声，带着点嘶哑的笑意一直通到胸腔，像水牛打了个长长的“哞”。虽是用调侃一笔带过，但他究竟看出了Loki隐藏在嘴角的那点不愉，于是朝Heimdall的方向背过身去，把人扯过来咬耳朵：“等到途径尼达维的时候，我们就甩掉他们，一起去逛逛那里的集市。”

<<<<

在实现统一前，斯瓦尔塔尔海姆一直都是一个个城邦国家并立的分散结构，即使统一后，各城主的势力也仍未得到有效遏制。

但即便政治上杂散一团，九大国度的人一提到斯瓦尔塔尔海姆第一个想到的还是富庶。只从地貌上看，这里似乎与这个词毫无关联。

斯瓦尔塔尔海姆不如阿斯加德和中庭那般平原遍布，一大半国土都是山区，耕地稀缺加上耕种的方式极为落后，使得人们一度以栗子为主食【2】，在阿萨只会被用以酿造麦酒的大麦在这里却是面包的主料，甚至是在贵族的餐桌。但翻开那些群山，不断向下挖掘，这片土地富裕的一面便露了出来。赤金、各样宝石【3】，那些珍贵的东西，在这里可不珍贵，更不要提斯瓦尔塔尔海姆人各个擅长打造。赤金代表财富，只是斯瓦尔塔尔海姆人并不是一直便知晓这一点。

第一个到达这里的阿斯加德人在归来后这般记录这片奇异的土地：“他们拿金光闪闪工艺精美的国王才配拥有的餐盘，盛放鹰嘴豆、栗子糊、黑面包这样底层佃农、奴隶才会碰的食物，真是暴殄天物。”

自从这般的名声在其他国度传扬后，各国的人便不可阻挡地涌向了这片土地，崎岖的山路和蜿蜒的河道亦挡不住人们对金子和宝石的追求，而这里的居民有着与别国人相比十分奇特的风俗，他们对货币的观念极淡，对金马克之类的财富嗤之以鼻，至少是在最初的时候，他们更看重香料、毛皮、盐和砂糖。

于是那些冲着金子而来的人们：穆斯贝尔海姆人驮着成袋的香料，约顿人通过海路运来冰原熊洁白的毛皮和水獭乌黑油量的皮，华纳海姆人带着他们盛产的海盐，中庭人带来白色的砂糖，阿萨人则拉着封了蜡的枫糖罐子小心翼翼地行走在蜿蜒的山路上。久而久之，那里形成了约定交易的集市，这些集市在后来发展成了城邦。

尼达维就是这样的一座城邦，因为毗邻较为宽阔的贡塞罗河【4】，它成为了九大国度最大的交易地，城主是不论从权势还是从军事实力上讲，都与如今的王室Motsognir家族不相上下的Durin家。

对这里的一切早便心生好奇的Thor从旅途的伊始便计划着要甩开旁人去逛逛。

没关系，只是加上Loki而已，Thor想那没什么关系。

【2】山区以栗子为主食是《意大利面里的意大利史》里提到的，后面农民的日常饮食也是参考这本书的，可能是受霍比特人的影响，在我眼中的侏儒都带着点吃货的属性。

【3】赤金：萨迦和埃达里最长出现的一个词就是red gold。

【4】河流名取自《老埃达：格里姆尼尔之歌》。

03

Thor和Loki换上平民的装束，趁着夜色溜了出去，Fandral和Hogun代替他们留在驿馆的房间里，迷惑那些守在房间门口的Heimdall手下的白袍子们。

Thor率先骑上Fandral的黑马——他的爱马Gram那洁白的毛色在夜色里显得太过招摇——然后向Loki伸出手来。

Loki挑了挑眉看着他，Thor却不放弃地继续伸着手劝说：“它的脚步很稳，Hogun的那只就不一定，而且一匹马目标也小一些。”

他们都知道那些不是真实的原因，Thor想与他共乘一匹，只是想让Loki有个让自己舒适些的借口而已。

前一天宿在驿站时，Thor就问过Loki需不需要在第二天放慢速度，因为在高低起伏的山地骑了一整天后，Loki僵着双腿，走路都艰难。

<<<<

约顿人骑马从不用马鞍。骑马用马鞍，那在他们看来是件极没有男子尊严的事情，他们对流行于其他国度的这种花里胡哨的舒适玩意嗤之以鼻，并以骑裸背马为傲，正如他们将寒风和冰霜作为他们的姓氏，他们将恶劣的环境当做磨炼意志工具。

从小被这般教养，Loki至今也还保持着这样的习惯，虽然那让他在初到华纳时很吃过一些苦头，毕竟冰原上的矮种马毛发更丰盛，厚厚的脂肪层也让它们骑起来更舒适。

Gullveig曾对他的坚持嗤之以鼻：“在华纳便要入乡随俗。”

“我在这里，会用华纳的方式穿衣，用华纳的方式说话，”他当时这般作答：“但我只要还有回到约顿海姆的一丝可能，便一定要以约顿的方式骑马。一旦用惯了马鞍，便在短时间内无法再习惯骑裸背，而约顿人，他们绝不会臣服于一个柔软的王子。”

那时的Loki虽然已知晓回到约顿海姆的可能性微乎其微，却依旧在心底把守着这样的希望，或者该叫念想。如今远嫁到阿斯加德，与故土彻底告别，他也还是固执地不肯用马鞍。

Thor将这些看在眼里，虽然也理解，但是还是觉得他这是无用的执拗，相处了一年多，他才发现本来瞧起来没什么脾气的Loki身上，其实是披着一身刺的。

但大多的刺都向里，疼得只有他自己。

<<<<

“有人来了，快上来。”Thor突然看向他的身后这般低声催促。

Loki被这般一吓，终于扯着Thor的手，一脚蹬上了马，没什么累赘的动作，下一秒，便稳稳地坐到了Thor的身后去。也是的，没有这般的敏捷和平衡，根本没法不用马鞍便攀上马背。

Thor感到身后的重量与体温，一瞬间脑内生出荒谬的比较：要是再换一个，哪个国家娇气的公主，又哪里会有Loki这般的敏捷与轻盈？

“哪里有人了！”

Thor在这时感到身后的人在自己的腰上狠命地拧了一把，一瞬间那些毫无作用的比较被疼痛带来的清醒驱散。

他倒没因此着恼，只是报复地双腿突然夹紧马肚，那让方才还作怪的手只得牢牢地抓住他的腰。

“抓紧了，”他笑着提醒，耳边是夜间的凉风和Loki气恼地低咒。

这样的确目标小些，Thor带着几分得意的想，他们会把我们当成Fandral带着个姑娘，一个带劲儿的斯瓦族姑娘。

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

01

由于恰赶上一年一度的曼格罗德集市——在这期间连续九日，尼达维的市集昼夜不歇——Thor和Loki到达时虽已是深夜，这座城市的街道却亮得如同白昼。

牵着马进城时，守城的卫兵怪异地看着他们两个，他们这才意识到两个大男人却只有一匹马是多么的不妥，矮个儿卫兵们简直把ergi这个词写进了眼珠子，与他们并排进城的农人，偏转了下板车的车头，车尾在地面发出刺耳的刺啦声，几颗海棠果从箩筐里掉了出来，只为离他们远些。

Thor没受过这样的待遇，揽过Loki的肩膀说这是我弟弟，他的马被人抢了。

这句话的可信度还是很高的，斯瓦尔塔尔海姆人虽多数身材矮小，但这并不影响他们民风彪悍，他们世代打铁带来的是些微失调的宽阔肩膀和异常厚实的肌肉，黑暗时期的绘画里，他们被描绘成骑着山羊举着板斧冲下山坡的侏儒。虽然略有些夸张，但他们确实是可怕的对手。

“外乡人，”旁边的农人嘲笑着他们的没见识：“下次不带上十几个人和足够的刀剑，就别走国王之路。特别是现在，那个亚尔夫族的王掌权后，城邦里面都不大安宁了。”

农人说着朝路旁啐了口，Thor吃惊地看到守城的卫兵对这般轻蔑国王的举动毫无动作，在阿萨这可是大罪，许多贵族可是因为更鸡毛蒜皮的事便被冠上叛国的罪名，可他又马上反应了过来，是了，他们正在王族的对家Durin家族的地盘，这也是他们此行过城而不入的原因，也是他摆脱随从想来这里看看的原因。

Loki拉扯了下他：“哥哥，先陪我找马去。”

哥哥？Thor因这称呼有一瞬的怔然，拉扯着他的袖子穿过人群的那只手，像是在他的视线里变小了，手指变短更加圆润，Thor甩了甩头，才反应过来是自己起的头，他还从没有过个弟弟啊。

02

说去看马，便真的先去看马，只是这里是九界最大的集市，坐骑自然不止有马这一种。

“你喜欢鹿？”Thor好奇地问走到一匹牡鹿面前有些挪不动步子的Loki，却换来Loki带着几分警觉地回过身来看他，一头雾水的Thor挠了挠脑袋：“……我看那个时候你的马车是由四只麋鹿拉着的。”

Thor尴尬地把他们的婚礼称为“那个时候”，Loki低了下眉笑出声，手轻抚着眼前高个儿家伙脖子上的松软毛皮，眼中带着点怀念：“吕维亚山上有很多，满山的跑。”

你想家吗？Thor想问他，却又不大想知道答案。他不能理解，谁会想念一个到处都是白雪和风的冰窟窿？他对自己说，Loki不会想念那儿的，即使那儿是他的家。那里没人在意他的存在，而且习惯了阿斯加德的阳光后，就没有人再会想回到严寒中去了。

“你喜欢鹿吗？”Loki打断了Thor心底的辩论，那让Thor松了口气。

“以前挺喜欢的，觉得挺通人性，”Thor说起这个便来了兴致，伸出左手来给Loki瞧了瞧自己虎口上的疤：“就是不耐逗。”

Loki双手托着Thor的左手，低着头眨了眨眼，像是也要在上面咬一口，和那几个白印子比一比，他这幅样子，一瞬间竟让Thor觉得有几分可爱。可下一秒他就放下了Thor的手：

“就要这匹了，”他牵过那只头顶着五个叉子的牡鹿，对一旁的老板说。

03

后来他们牵着各自的坐骑，吃着从街边的小摊上买来的一袋子蓝莓，农人试图让他们相信这是阿斯加德北境产的越橘，可Loki咬了一粒在嘴里，吐了一半出来：

“瓤怎么是浅色的？”

农人于是忍痛贱卖了一袋给他。

“我还以为越橘和蓝莓是一种东西，”Thor回头瞟着那个继续大着脸卖“越橘”的家伙，Loki警告他不要引人注目，他才不情不愿地对这样的行为坐视不理。

“那你会被Gullveig打断腿的，”Loki说着做了个手势，便又把一粒丢进了Thor的嘴里。

他将农人摊上的香草籽、极地果、木贼和幽谷百合一一指给Thor看，告诉他每一种如何药用，Thor大约没记住多少、听得亦不大用心，倒是捻起朵颠茄花，傻愣愣地问他这能做什么用。

后来Thor矮了矮身子进了一家酒馆，Loki诧异了下便也跟了进去，两个即使出了斯瓦尔塔尔海姆也算得上高挑的家伙于是委屈地缩在酒馆对他们而言着实有些矮的椅子里，买了几杯麦酒，听吟游诗人的歌谣。

“……

Nithad将铁匠囚禁，

苦痛成了亚尔夫王子唯一的依凭，

那如冬日严寒般的苦痛，

当腿筋被挑断；

只有对复仇的渴望，

支撑着那微弱的烛光，

摇曳却又坚定。

That passed by; this can too.（但那终究过去了；这些也会过去。）【1】

……”

短短几个钟头内这已经是第二次听到有人公然议论这位出身外族的国王了，Thor在心中暗自感叹，看来斯瓦尔塔尔海姆将有动乱的传言并非空穴来风。

Loki看着Thor若有所思的模样，也便知晓了他今夜赶来尼达维的缘由。

“说起来这里的国王陛下在华纳境内曾经还是个被通缉的逃犯。”

他的话顺利换来了Thor的注意：“亚尔夫海姆在被华纳吞并后，当地的贵族被迫屈服，老国王则被囚于高塔随后神秘死亡，但他的三位继承人Striking-Finn、Egil还有Wayland却一直流亡在外。一日不找到他们，斩草除根，就无法确保亚尔夫海姆的长久安宁。所以，受封为亚尔夫海姆亲王的Frey殿下便来向Gullveig请教，请求她帮忙占卜出三位的下落。”

“占卜和预言？”Thor听到这个不禁皱起眉头。

Loki早知晓Thor对诺恩教的毫无敬畏，只是笑笑，细吮着杯中的麦酒：“Gullveig于是和他讲了个故事……”

Striking-Finn、Egil和Wayland三人来到了乌尔弗峡谷（wolf-dale），他们在那里建造了一座圆顶的精舍，峡谷里有一条小河蜿蜒流过，小河的名字叫乌尔弗河。清晨熹微之中，他们看见有三个倩影徜徉在岸边。走近一看，竟是三位美人在纺织亚麻。在她们身旁放着天鹅的羽衣——原来她们是瓦尔基里，Hladgud、Olrun和Hervor。

三兄弟于是将这三位美人带回精舍之中，Egil心悦Olrun，Striking-Finn偏爱Hladgud，Wayland则与Hervor结为连理。三对夫妇缱绻恩爱，在一起度过了七个冬天，直到有一日，三位美人突然失了影踪。于是，Egil首先按捺不住穿上雪靴向东出发寻找Olrun，Striking-Finn则向西去寻找Hladgud，只有Wayland留在乌尔弗峡谷，等着他的Hervor有朝一日能自己回来【2】。

“……Frey在听完故事后，对Striking-Finn和Egil的去向仍无从知晓，却第一时间便猜出了第三位王子Wayland的下落。他于是暗中与斯瓦尔塔尔海姆当时的国王Nithad取得了联系，两国交界处幽暗密林（Mirkwood）【3】里的桑德维克（Sandvik）峡谷【4】，他拜托Nithad在那里寻找并杀死Wayland。”

“幽暗密林？桑德维克峡谷？”Thor听得有些糊涂了：“那个故事里哪里出现过这些地名？”

“Gullveig从不肯将话明明白白地说出来，”Loki一回忆起他的那位老师便不禁有些无奈地摇头：“她讲的故事都只是对真相的隐喻，瓦尔基里是效忠于诺恩的女武士，终身不得缔结婚姻，因此，并非真正存在这样的三个人，她们的名字皆是暗语。

而与Wayland结成连理的Hervor，她名字的含义是strange creature（奇异生灵），而古书里对幽暗密林的描述便是that dark place between elves and dwarves, where strange creatures dwell（那精灵与侏儒间的幽暗之地，满是奇异的生灵）。”

“那桑德维克峡谷又是从何而来？明明说的是乌尔弗峡谷（wolf-dale）。”

“并不存在乌尔弗峡谷这个地方，但是乌尔弗峡谷，乌尔弗wolf（狼）……”

Thor注意到Loki在回忆时，有折腾自己下唇的小习惯，此时他的手指就在因酒液而显得有几分晶莹的下唇上摩挲着，Thor有些分心的想抓住他那只乱动的手。

“……幽暗密林中曾生活过这样的一个家族，Skallagrim家的男人体格强健，傍晚时分则会变得格外脾气暴躁，邻人皆不敢招惹，于是人们传说这家人身负诅咒，会在太阳下山时变成狼【5】。”

“变形者？”

“是的，你当然也听过。另外，圆顶的精舍，那对于惯造长屋的自由民来说并不常见，那样的描述更像是一座墓穴不是吗？而Skallagrim家族的墓穴就在有一条桑德维克河流过的桑德维克峡谷。经过一个月的搜寻后，Nithad让人送来了一颗已经被渡鸦啄去了双眼和大半颊肉的腐烂人头，还有一枚刻着月桂王冠的戒指。”

说到这儿时，诗人的歌声让Loki有几分分神，坐在正对窗户位置的全身都裹在兜帽里的矮个子在歌声下动弹了下，Loki看着那人斗篷下微微露出的的尖角鞋微眯起眼，是个女人？细瘦的苍白脚踝上似还有一串白银打造的脚链，那一闪而过的链饰是什么？镀金百合【6】与银色的新月？

“Nithad抓到了Wayland，却没杀他，亦没将他交给Frey？”Thor等着Loki的回答，可Loki只是耸耸肩。

“我知道的事实也只到这里，后面的便仅是推测了，并不比那诗人的歌谣可信几分。Nithad囚禁Wayland也许如众人所说那般，是看到Wayland打造出的武器，起了贪心，又或者他是有别的谋划，但他失信于Frey，也未善待Wayland。后来，他为自己的失信付出了代价，两个儿子被Wayland所诱杀，唯一的女儿Beadohild被他强bao还身怀六甲，最后自己也郁郁而终，还让凶手坐上了自己的宝座。终究他当时怎么想的，已经不重要了，书写历史的只能是活人。”

诗人的歌谣还在继续，Loki指了指那边，示意Thor与他一同聆听：

“……在Beadohild的胸中，

她兄弟的惨死亦比不上她的处境沉重，

她腹中的孩子在一天天长大，

她无法想象当它终于降临，

等待她的，会是怎样的命运。

That passed by; this can too.（但那终究过去了；这些也会过去。）【1】”

That passed by; this can too.

Loki默念着，似有所动。

被困在阴暗的地牢里、挑断了脚筋还要为仇人打造金饰是苦痛；被看似温良无害的男人所诱骗、怀上非婚生的孩子是苦痛；违背自己的意愿出嫁、又在新婚夜被丈夫侮辱是苦痛。拨着哈登根琴的诗人说那苦痛皆会过去。

可接下来他又唱起Theododric牢固的堡垒，赞颂它的坚不可摧，紧跟着的却是同样的结语。

That passed by, this can too.

所以，不止苦难，曾经的荣耀、曾经的坚不可摧亦会过去。

但Loki并没继续聆听吟者的告诫，他扯了扯Thor的袖子，向那个穿着蓝边尖角鞋的女人那方向努了努嘴。

那个女人正站起身，像是从窗外看到了什么她一直都在等待的信号，放下一个钱袋，便出了门。

Thor看了看Loki，两人于是也丢下了酒钱，错几步跟了出去。

tbc.

【1】改自古英语诗歌集《埃克塞特手稿》中的《Deor的哀歌》,铁匠Wayland不只出现于北欧神话《老埃达》，日耳曼神话、亚瑟王传说里都曾出现过他的身影，在《老埃达：Wayland之歌》里，他被称为prince of elves精灵王子，因此，这里把他设定为亚尔夫海姆人，在亚尔夫海姆被华纳吞并前的旧贵族。

【2】故事出自《老埃达：伏尔隆德短曲》开头，原文中这个是真实发生的事件，这里则将这则故事当做对三位王子下落的暗喻。

【3】《魔戒》里也出现过幽暗密林（Mirkwood），源头就在北欧神话《老埃达：伏尔隆德短曲》:Maids flew from the south, right through Mirkwood。因为Wayland被称为精灵王子（Prince of Elves），因此《魔戒》里把这里设定成精灵的地盘也十分合理。

【4】《埃吉尔萨迦》中Skallagrim的墓穴在这附近。

【5】Skallagrim即《埃吉尔萨迦》中男主Egil的父亲，他们一家确实是这样。

【6】一个文字玩笑，Gilt Lily，不是锦上添花而是画蛇添足，让她暴露了，百合是弗洛伦萨的标志，所以这里把它当做某个家族的徽章。


	8. Chapter 8

01

马厩深处，是Thor捂着Loki的嘴，与他一同蜷缩在干草后的阴影里；几步之外，是男人将女人抵在柱子上苟合，浅棕色的脚踝悬在空中震颤着，上面坠着的都城尼亚拉尔（Njar）【1】的标志——镀金百合和银色新月——在疏落的星子下目光迷离。

Thor擦了下已在眼皮上开始聚集的细密汗滴，尼达维的湿热凝滞了他们周围的空气，藏身的干草堆后没有一丝风，一切都闷热地静止着，像置身在一朵熟透了的雨云里。他大口呼吸了下，试图缓解那种窒息，却将几步外连绵起伏的喘息与呻吟也一并吞了进去。

太近了。不止是那声音，还有Loki。

两个身形均高大的男人就这样难受地蹲伏在干草堆和土墙间狭小的缝隙里，肌肉上传来的酸痛在催促着Thor伸展它们，而耳边萦绕的声响则……诺恩知道，他最不具备的便是忍耐这项美德，何况他能感到Loki脖颈、胳膊甚至是唇瓣上正在聚集的湿意，他拿手捂住Loki的口鼻，担忧着自己已被催逼上来的欲望会从身前人的口中流泻出去。

正是此时，Thor意识到这个正用呼吸炙烤着他手心的人、这个被他半搂在怀中的人、这个在他愈发荒谬的意识中以某种方式与他连通着的以至于他能用对方的口呼出空气的人——从名义上讲——正是他不违礼法、无关罪恶便能欢好交合的妻。

该死，他无声地咒骂，险些咬了舌头，他得想办法和Loki一起离开这里。

可Loki偏在这时候忍无可忍似的打下了Thor捂在他嘴上的手，下一刻，他试图扒开领子，不敢相信自己险些被身后这家伙闷得晕厥过去。

Thor在短暂的瞠目结舌后终于理解了自己方才愚蠢的举动，将手伸过去，手忙脚乱地帮他解脖子上那在浸了汗后成了个死结的系带。

呼——Loki在Thor终于折腾开了那根恼人的带子后长吁出一口气来，浑然不知他的声音与几步外那对男女的喘息奇异地同步了。

而Thor并没有就此收回手，他试图将Loki汗湿的外衣剥下，以给予他更全面的解脱，身前的人配合地弓起身，Thor将那层粗制的衣物褪下，双手却流连着身前人的手臂久久没放开，拉得Loki将背靠在了他的胸膛上去——

“七日后，”几步外的女人突然用被不间歇的顶弄扭曲了的音调说着。

那仍沾着浓浓qingse的声音惊醒了几步之外的Thor和Loki。

“你亲自来，我的女主人会静待城主的答复，她希望能得到他的指环德罗普尼尔【2】作为承诺，”她说。

我们在干什么呢？Thor和Loki同时想道。

待到那女人终于拾裙与情郎分离，躲在干草后的两人迟了片刻才爬出来。

“所以，尼亚拉尔城主的贵妇和尼达维的城主，嗯？”

Thor在确认了安全后率先发声，阴谋于此时的他们倒是最安全的话题。

【1】《老埃达：伏尔隆德短曲》中称Nithad是lord of Njar，而他派人抓捕Wayland时，文中描写“新月下他们的盾牌闪着凶光”。

【2】Eitri造的指环，Eitri（小恶魔饰演的那个）就是尼达维的城主。

02

一场阴谋的砌成需要很多东西，一场家仇、别有用心的推波助澜者、无数的谋划、以及天时地利。可一场阴谋的暴露需要什么呢？那需要的通常只是一个被爱情冲昏了头脑的女人而已。

镀金百合和银色新月是斯瓦尔塔尔海姆都城尼亚拉尔的标志，尼达维的酒馆中，Loki从窥到那女人脚链上的坠饰的那一刻起，便升起了警觉。按理说，同属一国的尼亚拉尔人来到尼达维并不奇怪，可在如今的时局，再加上这女人在Beadohild的名姓被提及时那显而易见的不适，出现在尼达维便分外的可疑。

Thor拉着他一路尾随，期待着能有所发现。可就是在跟踪的同时，Loki的心里便暗存着疑虑：这女人若是真的有意隐匿行踪，便不该会露出脚链这般的痕迹。

“圈套”这个词一度在他脑海中蹦出，可Thor和他来到这里纯粹是一时兴起。而当马厩中的影子毫无预兆地纠缠在一起时，他又因为他们撞破的大约只是一场情人间的私会而尴尬万分。

当他和Thor已经开始头痛如何从他们尴尬的躲藏位置撤离时，几步之外的男人正托起女人的膝盖。

“这是什么？”

男人的声音突兀地提高了，有几分Loki无从搁置的熟悉。他将还缠着他的女人粗暴地抵在柱子上，女人惊恐地看着他，那双灰蓝色的眼睛，瞳孔因怒火而张开，像墨滴在水中扩散，下颌的弧线亦变得凌厉，他拽着女人脚踝上那条过分华丽的链子：

“你是不懂什么叫谨慎吗？”

女人因情人突然的爆发而吓得哭泣，说话也带上了点口齿不清：“我拿斗篷遮着，没人会看到，即使看见了，这链子也普遍极了，王城的地摊上到处都是这东西的仿品，又有谁能一眼便辨出这坠的是真的宝石……”

她拿手指小心翼翼地碰了碰情人的上臂：“Skirnir【3】，你不记得了吗？我们第一次见到，你说你喜欢我戴着它的模样。”

恋爱中的女人。Loki庆幸自己和Thor还没过分草率的离开，同时却又在心里暗叹了口气，恋人间似乎总是对这些完全没有意义的东西表现出过分的看重。

Loki一向无法认同这种稍瞬即逝、却足以夺走理智的情感，在他看来，除了家人，除了Byleist，没人值得他全然的付出和真诚【4】。

可她的情人似是被安抚了，他的怒火在女人的温软细语中渐渐消散，最终化作一个妥协似的印于脚踝的吻：

“我只愿你一点风险都不要冒。”

【3】尼达维的城主是Eitri，而Skirnir在这里显然是他的亲信，但是稍微查下这个名字就知道他其实是……所以，你们懂得。

【4】北欧世界观里，对血亲的忠诚大于对婚姻关系的忠诚，这点来源于《沃尔松格萨迦》中的注释。比如在Sigurd被自己的哥哥杀死后，Gudrun虽然很爱Sigurd，但她没有复仇，可当她的两位兄长被她第二任丈夫杀死后，她选择了极残忍的手段去报复。所以弑亲是极大的罪过，会被诅咒，这也是为什么在杀死Helblindi时，Loki选择借别人之手，当然把复仇的机会让给Skadi，也是为了卖她一个人情。

03

从尼达维赶回时两人一路无话，到达驿站后，Thor轻手轻脚地推开窗和Loki一同翻进去，可房间内的情景却让他险些又找一垛干草躲进去——负责顶包的Fandral和Hogun只穿着里衣，搂抱着躺在床上。

咳咳，Loki见Thor已近惊异地说不出话来，只得做那个不识趣的人。

Hogun先揉了揉眼醒来，扇了从背后搂着他的Fandral几下，两人打了几个哈欠后渐渐清醒。在注意到盯着他们的Thor和Loki后，Fandral蹭的一下跳起身，活像只点燃了的炮仗，倒是Hogun很是淡定地合衣起身，向Thor和Loki行礼。

“我和Hogun，”Fandral在慌乱间有些结结巴巴：“我们不知道你们是怎么睡的，我们得装得像你们点儿，你知道……”

Hogun替他说完，语气平板而公事公办，全然不见Fandral的尴尬：“我们按殿下您往常的时间上的床，脱掉彼此的衣服，熄灭蜡烛。即使如此，凌晨时Heimdall大人仍旧开了个门缝确认里面的人还在。Heimdall有一千零一只眼睛，对付他时，怎么谨慎都不为过。”

Thor当然不会以为两位好友有什么过甚的关系，他只是失笑，想象着Fandral该是拿因尴尬而颤抖的手解掉Hogun的外衣的，Hogun则……好吧，他剥掉Fandral的衣服时大概会像剥掉猎物的毛皮般机械而利落，这个画面……等等——

“所以你们觉得我们会为彼此脱掉衣服？”

“我们不知道，”Fandral耸了耸肩，你自从对Loki友好起来后，便总是和他表现出些在其他友人面前不会有的肢体上的亲密，这大约是因为，怎么说呢，你还记得吗，你们俩是夫妻。

“我觉得我们该走了，”Hogun拍了拍Fandral的小臂：“按照计划你该在一个小时后带我从某个妓院里尽兴而归，那将是‘我们’彻夜未归的借口，记得吗？”

Fandral扭过头去看了看他这位不论在怎样尴尬的处境里都只会平板着语调说话的友人，立时明了，Hogun也觉得有些话，说完说尽，并不是个好主意。

04

“在天明前再歇息会儿？”

Thor点了点头。他看着Loki迅速地剥下平民的外衣，换上他常穿的那件，然后合衣背过身躺到了里面去，让出大半个床铺给他。他便也踢掉靴子躺了上去，抱着胳膊，两人之间一个小臂的距离。

一刻之后，马厩里那对男女的低喘趁着梦境又钻进了他的耳蜗，行至鼓膜处转了调子，换了面孔，Thor于是飘在空中慢悠悠地肖想着、疑惑着在华纳海姆的岁月里，这个被他握于掌中的人曾与怎样面孔的黑发黑眸的女人发生过关系，是否也曾这般婉转着曲调，拿失焦的双眼望进月亮里。

可待他醒来，照进他眼里的不是月光而是带着水雾的晨曦，而那个背着身凝成一条蜿蜒起伏的黑色轮廓的人，不在他掌中而和他隔着一伸手的距离。

像被蛊惑了一般，Thor伸出手指，那一刻他感到了清晰的蓬勃的欲望，不容矫饰、无可辩驳，像四月的枯草地，丁香的嫩芽钻出冻土【5】。可他的手指终究停在了那被牢牢包裹着的上臂上方，半寸之距。

Think！Think before you act！

就像无数次面对某些模糊却重大的决定时那样，在Thor耳边响起的是Odin的话语。

他不是随便的一个伙房女佣或是乡野村妇，他是Loki，Laufey之子，约顿海姆送来的不那么真诚的和平之礼。

他此时的决定必会带来些收益。收益是什么？他有能力得到它们吗？

他此时的决定必会带来些后果。后果是什么？他有做好准备承受吗？

Thor不知道，他因欲望而混沌了的脑子无法思考清那些后果和收益，这就是问题。

迎着晨曦的那面，那双合上了却无比清醒的绿眼睛，透过窗边的雪鸮看着那只手想落下，最终却收回去。

他的心脏皱缩了下，不知是失望还是松了口气。

tbc.

【5】艾略特的《荒原》“四月是最残忍的一个月，荒地上/长着丁香，把回忆和欲望/参合在一起，又让春雨/催促那些迟钝的根芽。”

————————————————————

小番外1：你可知罪

时间线：离婚时

阿斯加德新上任的国王在废后时，着实想要顺道清理掉那些惹得他不顺意的顽固老臣，可眼下的这位似乎还真没什么把柄抓在他手——

“某年某月某日，送王后一对儿斑鸠？”

Thor读到这段记录，便想到了主意：“怎么不能治罪？就以这个治罪。”

“啊？”Fandral有些作难：“就只是一对儿斑鸠。”

您不还送了王后一堆的礼物吗？什么稀奇，什么好玩，都拿来哄他。

“斑鸠是什么？斑鸠是爱情鸟，他送了Loki斑鸠，还是一对儿，他这是什么意思？”Thor因为Fandral的愚钝，拿着卷轴直戳他的肩膀，戳着戳着，还真戳出了几分气来：“就记他‘肖想王后’。”

“Aegir大人都……”快七十了呀，我的陛下。

但一旁的Hermod已经遵照要求记下了这条罪状，甚至又问了句：“那要不要在王后殿下的罪状上再加上一条‘不知检点’？”

王后‘不知检点’那叫‘不知检点’吗？那叫‘叛国’，当伏重诛。Fandral倒吸了一口气出来，膝盖颤抖着便要跪下去，向Thor求情。

可Thor伸手止住了他，兀自沉默了一会儿，最后叹出口气来：

“不用，就还只是原来的那些吧。”

写在后面：中午看《The Last White Rose》，看到这一段儿终于笑了：

各种可笑罪名之：你送了他一对儿松鸡

你没谋反是吧？但你送了谋反之人的私生子一对儿松鸡，以表明你那时对他的爱：

Of giving Stafford a brace of pheasants ‘on account of the love he then bore towards him’

小番外2：巨人的歌醒了

写在前面：发现这个片段好像在后面无处安置，写了又不想丢掉，干脆当番外放出来好了，要是后面想到怎么添加了……我再悄咩咩地删掉吧，但是觉得是加不进去了。上一个番外里大家似乎没意识到书记官Hermod在说出“要不要记Aegir大人和王后有染”时是有多歹毒，想了想可能是被亨利八世时期造成了误解，叛国在更早的时候可不止是砍头那么简单，事实上，Odin大半辈子都在治理自己的臣民，所以，在阿斯加德，叛国这个词一旦出来，绝对不止砍头那么简单。

时间线：离婚前夕。

正文：

当偶然撞见Thor在别人身上纾解欲望的时候，Loki也曾想过他是不是该有样学样。可那幼稚的念头也只在他脑中闪过了一秒，因为国王这么做叫风流，王后这么做就是叛国。

叛国的人在阿斯加德，要被吊在绞架上吊得奄奄一息，再放下来开膛破肚，最后才会被砍去头颅，给他以解脱。不过通常，除非意图行刺国王这般性质恶劣的罪行，君主们都会在绞架台上的最后时刻将行刑的方式降为砍头，以彰显自己的仁德。

Loki见过砍头，当然不是在约顿海姆。那不是约顿人惯常的处死手段，约顿的国王和雅尔们更喜欢将囚犯捆在麻袋里，绑在马上拖死。

但他确实见过砍头，在华纳海姆的时候。他曾隐匿身份拜入华纳女巫Gullveig的门下，那天在诺欧通城——华纳海姆的王都——被行刑的是阿斯加德的智者Mimir。

同样作为质子出使的Honir殿下——那位即使在阿斯加德时也可有可无不受待见的亲王——百般求情，也只能为将死者免去一些死亡时的疼痛，他花了三十个长船币的大价钱从远处请来名剑罗尔菲的持有者Bodvar做刽子手，希望那位有着黑熊之力的勇士能用那柄石中剑一气砍下Mimir的头颅，以减轻这位智者的痛苦。周围的人群在议论上一次这般盛大的行刑，刽子手砍了三剑，囚犯的头颅依然半挂在他的脖颈上，最后那位被处死的大臣是被呛死在自己的血泊中的【1】。

Loki庆幸自己当时目睹的不是那般的惨景，他的记忆中是Mimir因为罹患巨人症而显得过于宽大的骨架和与之相比过于狭小的断头石，是黑布蒙住面孔前智者呢喃着向世界树祈祷的嘴唇，是码头的海风夹杂着浓重的鱼腥味儿后来又染上了鲜血的味道。

他们说，在被Odin带回金宫前，Mimir曾是位流浪的智者，吟游诗人给村民们带来诗与歌，Mimir则将劝诫与先民的传说撒播。所以，那天晚上——Loki第一次为自己的脖颈担忧的那天晚上——他梦到咸腥的风、梦到过小的断头石上躺着过大的头颅，他梦到黑布蒙到鼻子处时那呢喃着颤动的嘴唇吐出悠远的调子：

“且听我说

听那支你再也无法听到的太阳之歌

……”

可白色的砂砾掩盖了血迹，头颅和身躯被分别抛进海里，那首充满了劝诫的太阳之歌也最终被闪电宫顶那只公鸡的鸣叫代替。

天亮了，他的梦醒了，所有对Thor曾经抱有的幻想都醒了。

End.

备注：

【1】亨利八世时期的克伦威尔就是这么死的。

写在后面：

到目前为止，十年后的时间线里，Loki已经成功地在Thor眼皮子底下卖了Skadi一个人情（帮她和穆斯贝尔海姆人搭上线，杀了Helblindi），后面的章节里，十年前的时间线里，Loki会间接地和Frey那边搭上，这些人情卖出去后面都是要讨回来的，他帮Frey，后面Freya肯定要帮他，话说这些活动好像都是在Thor眼皮子底下进行的……只能说Loki的弱势反而成了他最好的掩护。然后，Thor和诺恩教的矛盾会想办法插播进来，这个牵扯到诺恩教的一些十分让统治者头痛的世俗权力。史书上记载Thor为了废掉Loki，而把诺恩教赶了出去，其实事实并不是这样，Thor废掉Loki的决定从来不是因为他厌恶Loki，最伤人的莫过于古一大师在电影里对奇异博士说的那句话“It's notabout you（并不是一切都是关于你）”，这区别就相当于一个是“我恨你所以我针对你”，一个是“你刚好在那儿碍到我的事了所以我要针对你”。

而Thor在那时候甚至没有意识到他在伤害Loki，在他眼里Loki还可以呆在他身边啊，什么都没变嘛。

可在Loki看来：是，我这样的人只要能苟活着就好了，不是吗？


	9. Chapter 9

01

Thor拉着Loki进了大厅，他看着满厅淡金色的脑袋，像是从黑暗中骤然走进灯火通明的金宫，顿时眼睛被恍得发疼，狠狠眨了几眨。

“Wayland是把一整个亚尔夫海姆都搬来了吗？”Thor小声在Loki耳边感叹。

他们在斯瓦尔塔尔海姆的王宫，却像身处亚尔夫海姆的流亡朝廷。

“王储大概没告诉过您，Loki殿下，他讨厌透了亚尔夫海姆人，因为他们各个都有比他还闪闪发光的头发，”Fandral说着，不着痕迹地扯了扯Thor的袖子，示意他们的王储，在代表阿斯加德出使时，不宜与他的王妃在人前表现出过分轻佻的亲昵。

末了，这位王储的侍卫官又朝Loki眨了眨眼，添油加醋道：“是的，我们的王储殿下在这方面就像个小姑娘，谁都不能比他有更美的头发。”

哦，要不是为了保持礼仪，Thor简直想冲着Fandral的屁股狠狠踹上一脚，他瞪了自己的好友一眼，他怎么能这么说，特别是在Loki面前。

“你的发根本来就有些发棕，”Loki嘴角噙着笑意淡淡地评价。换句话说就是，和亚尔夫族特有的那种泛着月光的淡金色本就没得比，这话直把Thor听得倒吸了一口气。

可此时亚尔夫海姆的现任国王已经被他的王后推着来到了他们面前，容不得他花心思去琢磨些不那么显眼的报复。哦，派他出使真是个坏主意，Thor一边在心里哀嚎，一边报复性地紧了紧他挽着Loki的胳膊，那位被国王挽在手中的王后Beadohild，可不就是曾被他当面指出有根蒜头鼻的小公主吗？

02

要说起这位新任的王后与阿斯加德王储之间的冤仇，便要将时间线再往前推上个十几年。那时还是公主的Beadohild与她的母后一起到访，小公主是被簇拥着宠爱着长大的，天真烂漫的性子被保护的极好，没灵感的Audun【1】还未才尽时曾以一首二十节的得劳帕【2】赞美她的样貌，所以这位小公主第一次得知自己长了个蒜头鼻，便是从Thor的口中。

Thor那时确实实诚了些，并没存什么多余的心思，就是他现在想起Beadohild当年泪水盈盈的模样还忍不住觉得头疼。阿斯加德和斯瓦尔塔尔海姆还未成型的联姻就这么胎死腹中，也是他未曾预料过的结果。

那场还刚初具雏形的亲事取消得太过容易了，以至与约顿的联姻开始商议时，Thor也曾想过是不是只要他把那位要与自己联姻的王子也惹哭了，便能让这场联姻也被打消。

可他后来发现Loki似是不会哭的。Loki生气时会抿起唇，害怕时会拿右手握着自己的左手腕子以止住颤抖，忍耐时会攥紧拳头，指节发白，委屈时也只不过将头微微一歪望向别处去，所有的表情和动作在Loki那里似乎都被调整至了最微小的幅度。父王大约会以有这样一个儿子为傲，Thor在怀抱着这样的嫉妒的同时又常感到几分懊恼，也许也是因为这个，在偶尔逗出Loki真诚的开怀时，他又会感到种从未有过的畅快，像骑马穿行于茂密的林间，却没遇上一只树杈一丛灌木，像得到了什么自己本不应得的——偷窃的快乐。

但现在想想，即使惹哭了Loki又如何呢？联姻被取消的前提至少是一方国王对子女的溺爱。

Odin在大方向上对他从来严厉，而Thor见过约顿的国王，那是个与斯瓦尔塔尔海姆的老国王Nithad太不相同的人物。

他像具骷髅，这是Thor对Laufey最深刻的印象。

即使Laufey并算不上顶瘦削，但那也只是让他看起来像一具被填上了肌肉的骨架，这位约顿的君主似乎连自身的生长都吝啬着，剃掉了所有无用的组织和器官，没有Odin中年后发福肚子，也没有Nithad的油光，甚至比起人，他更像是某种非自然的产物。他的眼睛，它们似是不知疲倦，它们总是得看向某处，却又不愿单纯的“看”，得是盯着才成，每一个眼神都必有它的作用，没有一丝游离的时刻，让每个在场的人都芒刺在背。一个对己身尚且如此苛责的人，他对自己的半身，自己曾经的继承人又会如何？

而Nithad，即使他有千般的错，他至少是爱着他的孩子的。

可那也未必是件好事，Thor看着眼前这个与自己也只有过一面之缘的Beadohild，不禁为女孩儿的变化吃了一惊。已然成为王后的公主有一张比起当年似是缩了水一般的脸，她圆润的鼻头和灰色的大眼睛在其上显得更突出了。

但她并不丑，在那些亚尔夫族侍女的打扮下，甚至算得上清秀——或者至少会让人们产生种错觉，这是个有几分姿色的人被硬套进了不适合她的打扮她整个人看起来就像被巨大的花瓣包裹在中央的过分柔嫩的花柱——但那是种生机被抽离的人才会有的清秀。

她的丈夫——那位杀害了她的两个弟弟，又youjian了她的亚尔夫海姆流落在外的王子——将手搭在她推着轮椅的一只手上，食指温柔地一下一下地敲着，像是用那敲击，向她输送着心跳，又或者恰恰相反？

Thor注意到，Beadohild抓着轮椅椅背的指节，也如Loki忍耐时那般，苍白成骸骨的色泽。

“Thor殿下，”轮椅上的人——是的，Nithad为了困住Wayland而剜掉了他的膝盖骨，这位如今春风得意的国王一辈子都只能在轮椅上度过——见Thor长时间地盯着自己的王后，却也不以为杵，那个有着淡金色长发的男人有礼地向Thor递出一只手：“请您原谅我无法起身。”

【1】没灵感的Audun（Audun the Uninspired）：《埃吉尔萨迦》中的人物，是金发王手下的诗人。

【2】得劳帕（drapa）：一种北欧的诗体，《埃吉尔萨迦》中埃吉尔作的那首《赎头之歌》就是一首二十节的得劳帕。

03

在Beadohild推着Wayland去向别的使节处时， Thor忍不住对Loki嘀咕：“他像是把她整个人都抽干了，Beadohild以前至少是个健康的女孩儿，带着点婴儿肥，脸也是红红的。”

可如今，槲寄生挺直了腰杆，挺拔的木棉反倒成了枯藤。

04

宴会上，三诺恩们应邀而来，祭祀中最年轻的Skuld轻纱敷面，露在外面的灰眼睛带着分不清喜怒的审视，拿自己柔嫩的手指逗弄着被乳母抱在膝盖上的婴孩。向来对诺恩教的世俗权力不满的Thor拉着Loki远远避开那边，转而与华纳派来的使臣攀谈，问起Frey这次怎么竟是缺席。

Loki在一旁听着，不时地搭着话，眼睛却是忍不住不时偷溜出去在各国的使节中搜寻着那个他一直惦念着的面孔。可骤然撞进他眼帘的却是一张就算带着笑也有股凶狠劲儿的脸。

看见已向他这边走来的Helblindi，他不禁眼神一暗。Laufey清楚自己这个儿子的脾性，往日除非征战，其余的外交场合大多是派温和的Byleist出使。何以这次派来的却是有着血斧名号的Helblindi？莫非他已经决意将王位——

“怎么了？”Thor注意到Loki盯着一处的视线，微侧过身去问他。

可Loki还没来得及开口，那个总是拖着调的阴沉声音便已经生硬地插进了这场对话。

“好久不见，我亲爱的哥哥。”

Thor看清了来人后，自然也想起了Loki曾经在约顿的处境，便自以为明了了他此时面露不愉的原因，本能地垮了一步把人半掩在身后，自己对上Helblindi：“原来是约顿海姆的二殿下啊——”

他着力在“二”字上，咬重了音，那果不其然换来了这些年已经当惯了约顿海姆大王子的Helblindi一个皱眉，甚至把方才还在思索着什么的Loki逗得嘴角一颤。

Thor用一只手裹在Loki的手上轻拍了下，又装作对自己方才言语中暗含的冒犯恍然不知一般，将另一只手向Helblindi递出：“说起来那日在婚礼上我们也远远打过个照面，只是你走得太匆忙，没来得及说上话。”

Helblindi便也只得接过握了一握，但终究阴沉了脸色，冷冷地哂笑出声：“我哪里有殿下这般的空闲，Thor殿下未上过前线不晓得军务的繁忙，倒也难怪只有在婚礼和皇家的命名日上才能有幸遇上您了。”

Helblindi这话没有留情面，也正戳在了Thor的痛脚上。是的，虽然阿萨和约顿打了足足十年的仗，但是Thor却从没正经地参过战，他每每想要去前线施展一番，却总被自己的父亲以各种各样的借口阻拦。他是阿斯加德唯一的王子，这是荣耀，却也是束缚。

“战场并不是检验一个勇士的唯一标准不是吗？即使是按约顿的标准，”Loki笑着，及时插进了已经有了恶化趋势的对话：“Thor在十一二岁的年纪就独自一人熬过了持续了大半个月的雪暴——”

Loki微微向眨了下眼的Helblindi靠近了些，低下声用只有他二人和Thor才能听清的声音说道，微翘起嘴角：“我倒是听说了你的成年礼，你在放出求援信号前坚持了多久？”

不明所以的华纳使臣看到阿斯加德的王储妃从他的兄弟跟前挪远时，约顿海姆的二王子已然涨红了脸色，便知那轻声道出的话语，必也准确无比地踩上了这位王子的痛处。

如果说Helblindi有件绝不愿意被别人提起的事，那便是他的成年礼了。约顿海姆的成年礼总是在隆冬，因为它需要一场雪——一场能将人整个掩埋的大雪。将要步入成年的约顿男子会被给予一件冬衣和一天的口粮，武器却是不允许的，他们需要在那个大多数人都躲在室内的时节在冰天雪地里生存下去。如果Helblindi被丢在一座村庄附近，那倒还好，他从不缺乏烧杀掳掠的本事，那在成年礼中也被允许甚至崇尚，但是着意要历练这位儿子的Laufey将他丢在了一座没有人烟的荒山。唯一填饱肚子的手段便是狩猎，唯一能敝体的住所便是需和熊去争抢的洞穴。而习惯了接过侍从手中现成武器的Helblindi，并没法在那样的地方抓到哪怕一只旅鼠充饥，也没胆子和极地熊去争抢安眠的场所。

Loki在堵住了Helblindi那张愈发口不择言的嘴后，便率先揪了下Thor的袖子，和他一同离开了，与和Helblindi一同前来的雅尔Vindkald【3】也只是在擦肩而过时略一颔首。Thor从没见识过Loki这般不带着任何玩笑意味的讥诮讽刺，被他骤然露出的尖刻一面惊地眨了下眼，那感觉过于奇特。以至于，和他走出了几步后，Thor才想起来询问：

“Loki，你怎么知道我曾经迷路被困在雪山里半个多月的事的？”

Loki滞了下脚步，却又像是不大在意地说道：“你提过的。”

“什么时候？”Thor想自己明明不大和别人讲那段日子。

Loki拽着他的那只手，于是腾出根手指敲了下Thor虎口上的疤，Thor方“啊”了一声，接着便觉得自己对于Loki略显夸大的赞颂有做出纠正、澄清事实的必要：

“准确地说那时候我有帮手，算不得孤身一人……而且我们很幸运地在暴风雪来到前找到了个猎户废弃的小屋，”

但Thor又不愿Loki觉得自己太没用，又忍不住开始数叨：

“可我知道去哪儿捡干柴，还生了火，我打赌Helblindi打仗总带着侍从，到现在都不会自己生火……”

“不，他不会生火，”Loki停下脚步，看着眼睛不自觉地向左上方瞟着着力去回忆【4】自己还做了什么的Thor，突然轻笑出声。

“怎么了？”Thor分不大清Loki是不是在笑他还是在笑Helblindi。

“你是不是总是这样……不必说谎，不用虚张声势就能让旁人抬起头看你？”

Thor被Loki语气中隐隐透出的艳羡搞得有些不知所措，王位的继承权、需要贫民甚至王公仰视的地位，那在他看来都是与生俱来、过于理所当然的东西。理所当然的属于自己，理所当然的旁人可望而不可得。

的确，看着Helblindi对Loki的轻慢，那太容易让人忘记那样的地位曾经也是Loki的理所当然。

Thor一把揽过这人，一股脑驱散了许多说出口的、未说出口的话语，理所当然地觉得：如果你觉得自己没什么可以依仗，你现在不就可以仗着我？

tbc.

【3】Vindkald是一个霜巨人的名字。《老埃达Svipdagsmol》里向Mengloth求爱的Svipdag在伪装成霜巨人时就说“Vindkald am I, |and Varkald's son, And Fjolkald his father was”，因此这里作为一个倾向于Mengloth这一方的约顿的雅尔。注意，Mengloth虽然对Loki的爱带着功利，但撇开爱，她和Loki也算得上利益共同体，因为她在前期已经把Helblindi给得罪了。

【4】瞟右上方说谎，瞟左上方是回忆，起码看《LieTo Me》时记的笔记是这样的。


End file.
